To Love and Dance
by Freckled Princess of Arendelle
Summary: Innocent and well brought up, Elsa Nordland is looking forward to vacationing at the luxurious Southern Isles Resort with her family. Talented and troubled, Hans Westergaard is a dance instructor at his father's resort. Their summer becomes unexpectedly interesting when Elsa and Hans meet at a secret dance party and soon find themselves as dance partners. (Helsa)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the summer of 2016, when the weather was warm and the wind was wild as it blew against Elsa Nordland's long hair. Crinkling her nose, the young woman pushed the flying strands from her face and continued to read her book. At the moment she was sitting in the backseat of her father's red Nissan Rogue with her legs curled up and her body comfortably leaning against the door.

Outside her window, the blue sky promised no storms When Elsa turned to look out, she saw a father and son standing on the sandy shore and tossing a Frisbee. Turning to her right and past her younger sister, Elsa smiled as the car passed the large road sign.

 _Southern Isles Resort_

 _7 Miles._

Excited, Elsa bookmarked her page and slipped her book into her handbag. While Anna listened to her music and scrolled through her phone, the older girl leaned to the front and draped her arms around her father's shoulders.

"We're almost here!" she spoke up.

Adgar met his daughter's glance with a bright smile.

"I think this summer vacation is a great idea. It's been a while since the four of us went on a long trip like this." Idun admitted beside her husband.

Adgar nodded. "How long was it since the four of us last went on a vacation together?"

"Six years!"

"It's going to be amazing." Elsa assured them. She moved back to her seat and turned to the window.

From what she read on the website and a few brochures, the Southern Isles Resort seemed like the perfect place to vacation at before Anna was to start her freshman year at Arendelle University and Elsa would continue her education at the same institution. From finishing her final exams a few weeks back, shadowing at her father's business, and working at the ice rink, Elsa had little time for herself. Now, with the pressure and responsibility off her shoulders, Elsa could not wait for a summer of sleeping in, drinking chocolate shakes, and catching up on her reading. And like her mother said, it was six whole years since the family went on a vacation together. Her parents were always busy with their business, and because of it, the Nordlands rarely left the state unless it was for their work.

"Is it true that Mr. Westergaard has thirteen sons Daddy?" Anna asked as she took her earphones out.

Adgar chuckled. "It's true. They're all grown successful men making a good living for themselves."

Behind him, Elsa shook her head in silent awe. She simply could not wrap her head around the fact that one man could have so many sons.

"Maybe we'll pair Elsa up with one of them this summer." Anna teased and gave her sister a playful nudge.

Elsa rolled her eyes and took out her sunglasses. Her sister was always the hopeless romantic and determined matchmaker. Ever since Anna and her best friend Kristoff Bjorman became a couple earlier this year, the younger girl has become set on finding someone for her innocent older sister. Elsa though, was in no rush to find a man. She had just finished her sophomore year with a 4.5 GPA and was about to work alongside her father in the fall as part of her internship.

The older girl slipped on her sunglasses and smiled as Adgar laughed at something her mother said. Truth to be told there was no man could be be better than her own father.

Ever since she was a little girl, Elsa always had a close bond with Adgar. He was the one who brought her to his office when Elsa was still in her single digit years and helped her with her studies when she went to school. With her father's guidance, Elsa passed both junior high and high school with outstanding grades and was accepted into university on a full-time scholarship. And now Elsa was on her way to passing the next two years and learning the ways of becoming the next CEO of her family's business.

While Agdar and Idun fell into a light conversation about the scenery, Anna smiled and scooted closer to her sister.

"So..." the younger girl spoke up, interrupting Elsa's wandering thoughts. "Do you have any big plans for the summer? Besides getting that gorgeous tan?"

Elsa smiled and leaned against the window. "Just sleep til noon and enjoy myself."

Anna giggled. "And maybe fall in love."

"I don't count on it."

"Why not? You're young and beautiful and still single."

"And you're silly Anna." Elsa insisted and she stroked the soft plait of her braid. "I'm perfectly happy with my life right now. And there's the fall internship, work, and school to look at. You know Daddy's very excited to have me."

"Of course he is, you're his 'perfect little girl'." Anna mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

Elsa released a small sigh. "Anna please don't go back to -"

Anna though, would not let her continue. "Don't deny it Elsa. You were always Daddy's favorite, ever since we were kids. And now look at you. You're twenty-one and you never snuck out after curfew, you don't drink, you don't smoke, you're still a virgin, and you never made Daddy mad and not regret it. You. Are. A. Bore. Elsa."

"I am not!" Elsa argued.

Anna scoffed. "Yes you are. Even Kristoff admits it."

Elsa winced and turned to the window. If there was one thing she did not like it was having Anna say how boring and bland she was. Elsa hated to admit it, but it was always so apparent. When they were younger, Elsa had less friends than her sister because of her quiet and serious demeanor, while Anna was always pulled to this or that group because of her outgoing personality. Elsa loved to absorb herself in a good book on the weekends, while Anna went out to every party and gathering there was. Elsa was shy and preferred to stand outside the crowd, whereas Anna jumped right in and wanted to become everyone's friend. Elsa knew that she was different from her sister, and she did not need Anna to keep reminding her.

"I can be fun and daring!" Elsa spoke up in sudden defense.

Anna gave her a unconvinced look. "Oh really? Then prove it. Do something wild and unexpected this summer. Something you'd never thought you'd do. And you'll see what you've been missing out in life."

"I will!" Elsa insisted. She crossed her arms just as Anna shook her head with tease and slipped on her sunglasses.

"We'll see."

As Anna turned back to her phone, Elsa turned back to the window just as the radio speaker announced a new song and the familiar tune of Billy Joel's "Uptown Girl" began to play.

 _Uptown girl!_

 _She's been living in her uptown world._

 _I bet she's never had a backstreet guy_

 _I bet her momma never told her why!_

* * *

Ten minutes later, the car pulled up in front of the resort's large circular drive and parked right in front of the large stone sign.

Around them, a handful of other vehicles were pulling up and families were in the middle of unloading their luggage. Children holding swim toys and pillows squealed and ran along the sidewalk while their mothers called after them. Old men and their wives strolled through the lawn and complimented the massive, white, four-story main house that stood on a small slope. Two cars ahead of the Nordlands, a small group of college students stood by their mini van and took group selfies. Standing on the middle of the lawn, a young man in a dark blue resort T-shirt was holding a megaphone and announcing the day's activities.

Elsa smiled and slipped out of the car, glad to finally get out and stretch her legs after sitting in the car for so long. Her feet slightly ached as she stepped onto the sidewalk and glanced at the area around her. Her eyes first fell on the main house and the recreational buildings and then moved to the nearest cabin. While doing some research on the resort, Elsa learned that it was best known for its' massive size and many offered activities. There were two tennis courts, a basketball court, an all inclusive spa, dance studio, arcade, bar, fitness center, banquet hall, and nature trails. The first resort was first built in Denmark by Anton and Jonathan Westergaard in 1910 and the current resort the Nordlands were visiting was built in 1978 and run by Jerome Westergaard. It was not the original resort that was built on the Jutland peninsula, yet it was just as well praised and luxurious.

"No no no!"

At the sound the of the distressed voice, Elsa turned around and noticed Idun and Anna standing on the sidewalk. At the very moment her sister was holding onto her bag and rummaging through.

"I can't believe I left my favorite sandals back home! I was going to wear them when we arrived!" the strawberry blonde cried.

"You bought seven other pairs sweetie." Idun reminded her gently.

"Yeah but neither one of them will match my new spring green summer dress!" Anna whined and dropped her bag. She crossed her arms over her chest with a small pout.

Nearby, Adgar slipped off his sunglasses and squinted at the sunlight. "This is not a tragedy Anna. Tragedy is young folks getting killed on the road for texting and driving."

"Or children dying from disease and hunger in third world countries. You're lucky you even have seven pairs of shoes to begin with." Elsa added.

Anna's cheeks flushed red in sudden embarrassment and she gave her sister a small scowl. "Butt off Elsa!"

Elsa smiled and turned away. She adjusted her sunglasses and slipped her bag strap over one shoulder.

"Attention folks! Attention! We got beanbags on the south lawn in ten minutes! We got splish-splash on the water by the lake! Watercolor art classes! Volleyball and ultimate Frisbee! And for the older folks we got Make-Your-Own-Tie-Dye shirts!" the activity boy announced with glee. "Come one come all!"

As the sisters and Idun admired the resort, a tall, handsome, middle aged man dressed in a dark blue polo and white khaki dress pants approached the family. His dark neatly combed hair had a few silver streaks and his green eyes were bright and welcoming. Walking beside him was a younger man with dark brown hair and a goatee. Just like the activity coordinator, he wore a dark blue resort T-shirt, a pair of scruffed shorts, and sandals.

"Adgar!" the older man greeted with a large smile.

Adgar turned and grinned at the approaching men. "Jerome!"

"I was wondering when you'll show up at my resort." Jerome chuckled and grabbed his friend's hand.

He then turned to the younger man beside him. "Help the man with his bags Eugene."

"Yes sir!" Eugene nodded and took the keys from Adgar's hand. Giving the men and Idun a polite bow, he moved to the back of the vehicle to unload the luggage.

Jerome turned back to Adgar and patted him on the back. "So how is good old Nordland Enterprise? Is it still prospering?"

"You can say that, and I have a feeling it's going to have an even brighter future with Elsa on her way to becoming CEO. She's very excited to start her internship in August." Adgar explained.

"Well then it's a good thing I made sure to get the best cabin for you and your beautiful girls." Jerome said with a charmed wink directed at Idun and Anna.

Anna hopped up in sudden glee. "Is it by the lake?"

"It most certainly is."

While the adults continued their conversation on the sidewalk, Eugene stopped before the trunk and lifted the door. He was about to reach out and grab the closest suitcase when Elsa suddenly appeared beside him and took it herself.

"Here let me." she offered.

Eugene grinned and stepped back. "Thanks! Are you trying to get a job here?"

Elsa could not help but laugh. "If you want to do it all by yourself then be my guest. This is the heaviest of them all." she said and let go of the handle to Anna's suitcase.

"Eh I think I'll let you take that one then." Eugene offered, placing his hands on his hips.

Elsa smirked and lugged the suitcase out. She dropped it on the ground with a startled _oomph_. What on Earth did Anna pack inside?

Beside her, Eugene bit back a laugh. "I think I'll take it from here. Thanks anyway Ms..."

"Elsa, just Elsa." Elsa said and held out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you _just Elsa_. The name's Eugene Fitzherbert." Eugene said and shook it. "And welcome to the beautiful Southern Isles Resort."

Elsa smiled and dropped her hand. "Thank you Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Elsa!"

The two of them turned around just as Anna approached. Eugene grinned at the younger Nordland before he resumed to his task of unloading. As Eugene kept himself busy with taking out their bags, Elsa moved aside to be with her sister.

"Guess what I found out. There's going to be a merengue class at the dance studio in five minutes. We should go!" Anna suggested.

Elsa crinkled her nose and turned to their car. "A merengue class?"

"Yes! I talked with Mom and Dad and they said we can go while they move into our cabin." Anna chirped. She then looped an arm through Elsa's and began to pull her from the car.

"Anna I don't know about this. You know I don't dance." Elsa stammered.

"Oh I know. But remember what I said about you breaking outta your shell?" Anna reminded with an arch of her brow.

Weary and defeated, Elsa released a small sigh and allowed Anna to lead her to the studio. When she turned back to the car, Elsa noticed Eugene watching her with a helpless grin. Did he know what the sisters were in for?

* * *

The sisters reached the large dance studio in no less than three minutes, and soon enough they found themselves standing amidst a fairly large crowd of children, adults, and the elderly. And as the merengue class went on, Elsa could not help but feel ridiculous as she stood in between Anna and a small old woman who wore way too much perfume for her nose's liking. It was clear that none of the guests were good enough, so everyone ended up swaying from side to side like an awkward cluster of seaweed.

"Okay everyone one, two, three, four! Stomp those feet and stomp some more!" the dance instructor exclaimed as she moved to the music.

Looking up from her feet, Elsa watched Valery Fontana dance before the group.

She was a beautiful young woman who looked to be no older than Elsa herself. Her long, dark brown, wavy hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her dark brown eyes gleamed with energy. The lime green summer dress she wore brushed along her long, slender legs and her long thin arms swayed in the air. By the way she moved with such ease and fluency, Valery looked as though she had been doing this her whole life, as opposed to Elsa, who felt just awkward.

 _Why did I let Anna pull me into this?_ Elsa wondered.

"One, two, three four! Come on listen to the music!"

"Ow!" Anna squeaked beside her.

Elsa turned and looked down to see that she stepped on Anna's toe for the fifth time. "Sorry!"

"It's okay." Anna whispered, trying to match her moves with Valery's. "Maybe we should've gone to the watercolor art thing. At least there we wouldn't look like complete weirdos."

Elsa giggled in agreement as she moved her arms.

"Don't stumble ladies! Move your caboose and shake it loose!"

"If Kristoff saw me right now I think his ribs would break for all the laughing." Anna mumbled and stepped to the side.

"Well you are quite a sight." Elsa said. She met Anna's narrowed glance and laughed.

"Okay now let's start the train!" Valery announced.

Before Elsa knew it, Anna was gripping her hips and Elsa found herself holding onto the little old woman to her right. The train began to move in a slow carefree pace and Valery once again began to direct.

"Come on follow me into the round robin!"

The train continued to move and Elsa could not help but wish that she was anywhere but here. She felt like a child doing the train in a school dance class. A few moments later Anna let her go and the guests continued to move and dance to the music.

"Okay ladies! When I say stop you're gonna find the man of your dreams!"

"Oh this should be interesting." Anna chortled behind her, and Elsa felt her cheeks grow warm in sudden uneasiness.

"Stop!"

The train then broke apart and when Elsa turned around, she noticed that Anna was paired up with a short thin man with a large, white, handlebar mustache and small glasses. Feeling someone grip her arms, Elsa looked down to see a small thin boy with dark hair standing in front of her. And just like Elsa, he wore a look of complete embarrassment.

"Trust me I don't wanna be here either." he admitted as the two of them began to uncomfortably dance.

* * *

Half an hour later, the two sisters sat down on the soft lawn with an ice cold water bottle in their hands.

Anna took a few good gulps of her drink before she lowered it and met Elsa's glance. "Okay so the first activity wasn't as exciting as we thought it'd be."

Setting her drink down, Anna leaned over and began to undo her sandals. "Just look at my poor feet!"

"You're the one who suggested the merengue in the first place." Elsa pointed out.

"Hey be glad that you didn't have to dance with Mr. Twinkle Toes Weselton!" Anna hissed as she laid down on the grass.

Elsa laughed and turned to watch a group of young boys throw a football to each other. Placing her bag and water down on the lush green grass, she leaned back on her arms and let the sun warm her skin.

"Well hello ladies, you must be the beautiful Nordland sisters!"

The two sisters looked up to find a tall figure standing before them. Anna crinkled her nose and lifted a hand to her brow. When she got a good look at the man, her eyes widened and her mouth flew open. Beside her, Elsa also did not know what to say as she looked up at the handsome young man. Just like Jerome Westergaard, he was dressed in a casual blue polo and khakis. His blonde hair fell over blue eyes and his face were well sculptured and slender. He bore traces of the older man's features, and Elsa could not help but wonder if he was one of the thirteen sons.

"Yes we are." Anna's frown disappeared as she stood up and held out a hand towards the young man. "And you are?"

"Will Westergaard." Will introduced. He shook her hand and Elsa swore she saw Anna swoon at his glance.

Her younger sister immediately straightened and gestured to herself and her sister. "I'm Anna and this is Elsa."

"It's nice to meet you Will." Elsa admitted. She took his hand with a polite smile.

Will shook her hand in return. "The pleasure's all mine. I'm sorry for not coming out with my father, but I had some important errands to run. I'm working here for the summer before I have to go to back to school and finish my master's. I want to take over this place once Father retires."

"That sounds exciting, cause it just so happens that my sister also wants to take over our family business and become the next CEO." Anna mentioned and gestured to the older girl.

Elsa gave her a stern glance before turning back to the young Westergaard. "I still have a few years ahead of me."

Will opened his mouth to speak when a loud familiar voice called out his name from the main house. The three of them turned and noticed Jerome standing on the porch with a large frown. Lifting his arm, Jerome tapped the watch on his hand expectantly.

"I better go, duty calls." Will said with short sigh.

He turned around and gave the sisters one last smile. "Enjoy the rest of your day ladies. I hope to see you soon."

"It was nice to meet you Will." Anna stammered, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

As Will began to make his way back to the main house, Anna turned back to her sister and nodded back to the young man. "Well?"

Elsa turned to her with a strange look. "Well what?"

"What do you think? Isn't he something?"

Elsa rolled her eyes as she picked up her bag and water. "Come on, we still have to unpack our things."

* * *

Just as Jerome mentioned, the cabin reserved for the Nordlands had a spectacular view of the lake and it stood not too far from the main house.

Overall the cabin was large enough for the four of them with its two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, and lounge area. The wooden porch was bare except for swinging bench that faced the lake. When Elsa and Anna stepped into their shared bedroom, they both grinned at the two neatly made beds and the folded dark blue resort T-shirts that were give to all the guests as a welcome present. The rest of the room was simple and clean, with a nightstand beside each bed, a large closet in one corner, a small flat-screen television, and a set of speakers on the cabinet across their beds.

After unpacking her bags and getting settled, Elsa decided to go out and explore the resort. She changed from her creased traveling clothes and into a simple light blue summer dress and flip flops. In front of the dresser mirror, Elsa pulled her hair up in a neat ponytail and grabbed an extra sweater in case the weather grew cold. Anna's voice echoed from outside the bedroom as she spoke with her parents about what to wear for tonight's formal dinner.

"Should I wear the peach summer dress with the brown flats? Or the olive shirt and black skirt with gold heels?"

Stepping out into the hallway, Elsa peeked into her parents' room. Her father was sitting on the bed and looking through a brochure and her mother and Anna were looking at a few dresses on the bed.

"I'm going to the main house to look around." she announced.

"Do you have your phone?" Idun asked.

"Right here." Elsa held up the small device with a smile.

"Don't stay out too long. We're meeting Jerome and his son for dinner tonight." Adgar added.

* * *

The evening was drawing near as Elsa stepped out of the cabin and began to make her way along the sidewalk.

Fewer guests strolled on the resort grounds now than before as Elsa approached the towering main house and began to stroll along the winding porch. Most of the rooms within were dark and empty, yet as Elsa drew nearer to the dining hall, she caught sight of a light slipping through the crack of the door. Suddenly curious, Elsa approached the door and peered through.

Since there was still an hour before dinner, the spacious dining hall was empty yet already decorated and prepared for the guests. At least a dozen round tables with five chairs or more were scattered around, covered with white tablecloths and set with napkins, cutlery, tall glasses for water, and small bouquets of roses as the centerpiece. Gold lights were draped along the walls, and Elsa was able to recognize Will. He stood with a group of six young men dressed in crisp white uniforms near one of the tables.

"Now listen up boys. This is a family resort. Hospitality is everything. If a guy shows you attitude, just keep smiling and do your job. Compliment the women, make the kids laugh, even pet the dogs. Do everything to get on everyone's good sides. My father didn't hire you so you could mess this up. He's got all your reference letters in his hands." Will instructed firmly. He was no longer dressed in the resort polo, but an elegant dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Yes sir." the men answered in unison.

Just as Will opened his mouth to continue, a door from another part of the room and a small group walked in. Squinting, Elsa saw a smiling Eugene at the front of the group. The young man beside him wore a dark blue resort T-shirt and jeans. Shiny, auburn hair fell over his forehead and his face was well sculptured with auburn sideburns running along slender cheeks. Elsa guessed that he had to be a few years older than herself.

At the sound of the approaching footsteps, all seven heads turned. The frown upon Will's face vanished and was replaced with a sly grin.

"Well well if it isn't the entertainment staff." he sneered.

The auburn haired man turned and faced Will. A matching grimace appeared on his face. "And if it isn't my darling brother William trying to level up to our father."

He looked at the waiters with a smirk. "You're doing great."

 _Brother?_ Elsa's eyes widened in surprise and then she saw it. The slenderness in all three men's' faces, their well built bodies, and strikingly handsome features. While Will bore his father's facial features and height, his brother bore Jerome's striking green eyes.

Will's face scrunched and he took a step forward. "Listen wiseass, don't forget your place here. Dance with the daughters, teach them to mambo, salsa anything they pay for but that is it. That's where it _ends_. No funny business, no conversation. Just keep your damned hands off."

When his brother looked away, Will chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you think you can do that Hans? What you can and can't keep your hands on?"

Elsa frowned when she saw Hans throw Will a cold glare. "Just keep being Father's pet and let me handle what goes on in my life."

"Oh don't worry about me. Unlike you I actually have a promising future ahead of me." Will jeered and gestured to the dining hall. "Once Father steps down this will all be mine, and what will you be? Just another one of my employees."

Hans tensed in sudden anger and Eugene placed a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Hans, we still got some work to do."

With a slow nod, Hans narrowed his eyes at his brother and brushed past him. The haughty smirk remained on Will's face as he and the rest of the waiting staff watched the small group walk out of the room. The moment the door closed behind them, Will turned back to the staff with a disbelieved shake of his head.

Moving away from the door, Elsa chewed on her bottom lip and began to retreat back to her cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that evening, the Nordlands walked into the dining hall for their first meal at the resort. The moment they stepped in, the family noticed that the dining hall was full of mingling guests and the air was filled with warm wavering aromas of food. Light Michael Buble music played from a set of speakers while the young waiters walked around and served tables.

As Jerome introduced Will to her parents, Elsa stood beside them in an elegant dark purple cocktail dress with short sleeves and a pair of black flats. Her hair was pulled up in neat French bun and only a thin trace of mascara outlined her eyes. Standing next to her, Anna wore a sleeveless olive green blouse, short black skirt, and gold heels. Unlike her older sister's simple and elegant appearance, Anna arranged her long strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail and wore a good amount of make-up. While the young men moved around and guests continued to fill in, Elsa found herself glancing around the room.

"Who are you looking for?" Anna whispered.

Elsa instantly snapped out of her trance at the sound of Anna's voice. "No one."

"You're stretching your neck like a giraffe. There has to be someone."

Elsa released a small sigh and turned to her sister. "I saw Will with one of his brothers when I went to the main house."

Anna's frown turned upside down. "Really?"

"Yes, and I was just wondering if he was going to join his family for dinner."

"If he's as good-looking and charming as Will then I can't wait to meet him." Anna giggled. She turned and noticed Jerome approaching them with a broad grin.

"Come let's sit down!"

The two sisters nodded and allowed Jerome to lead them to their table. As Elsa approached to her seat, she was taken aback with surprise when Will moved behind her and pulled her chair back.

"Allow me." he offered.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled and sat down.

Will pushed her in with ease and then walked over to his own seat across from her. When Elsa leaned in to take her napkin, she noticed Anna watch her with a mischievous smile. Elsa could not help but roll her eyes in slight annoyance as she focused on spreading her napkin over her lap. Once everyone was seated and comfortable, one of the waiters appeared and began to take their drink orders. The conversation began with sports and the weather before it shifted to the young adults at the table.

"So what are your plans for the future Will?" Idun asked curiously as she buttered her bread roll.

"I want to continue running this resort once Father retires. I care about this resort just as much as he does." Will answered.

"Elsa here wants to take over the family business as well." Adgar said. He glanced over at his daughter with pride.

Elsa returned his smile and looked down at her lap, while Anna sighed and looked through her menu with less enthusiasm.

Will grinned and looked across the table at the young woman. "So I heard."

"How long have you been working here?" Idun asked.

"Four summers now. Last year I tried to get my brother Lars excited but he was never as committed. At least he managed to publish something."

Jerome chuckled into his wineglass. "A best-seller. And now he's set on becoming as popular as George R.R. Martin."

"What about your other sons Mr. Westergaard?" Elsa spoke up, her curiosity getting the better of her.

All five heads turned to her and Jerome arched a brow as he set his glass down. "Why they're all grown up and out making their fortunes. Half of them are married, five have little ones. My oldest Viktor is running for mayor of his hometown and my sixth son Adam just called and said he was promoted to lieutenant in the Navy. A man can't be more proud now can he?"

"No he cannot." Adgar shook his head, while Idun and Anna nodded in agreement.

"Do they come to your resort alot?" Anna asked.

Will scoffed as he unfolded his napkin. "Only when their kids get bored of Disneyland."

The conversation continued on a merry tone as they indulged in the meal. As the courses were brought up and everyone became absorbed in different topics, Elsa found herself glancing around the table and wondering why there was not a seventh spot for Hans. And what was even more off was the fact that neither Jerome nor Will brought up Hans all throughout the meal. There were mentions of Frederick, Adam, the twins Erik and Evan, Viktor, Lars and the other brothers who Elsa already forgot by dessert, yet Hans' name was never spoken by his brother or father.

It was as though he did not even exist.

* * *

A little while after dinner, the Nordlands and Westergaards moved to the main house for a night of continuing entertainment.

On their way out of the dining hall, Elsa found herself being introduced to Jerome's nephew Isaac, who was not as handsome nor as charming as the rest of the family. Even Anna thought he appeared rather shallow with his checkered blazer, beige khakis and 'very big nose'. Their parents though, seemed to like him right away, especially when Jerome brought up that he was attending the Corona School of Hotel Management.

To the right of the dining hall, the large and beautiful ballroom was commonly reserved for weddings, birthdays, proms, and bar mitzvahs. A small band played "Come Dance with Me" on the round stage and all of the musicians were dressed in fine matching tuxedos and bowties. And while her parents enjoyed themselves on the dance floor and Anna was standing against the wall, Elsa found herself standing with Isaac by the punch bowl.

"So are you an English major?" Isaac spoke up as he offered her a glass.

Elsa smiled politely and shook her head. "No, business administration. But I do love to read."

Isaac let out a small snort. "Business you say? Just like Westergaard Number Five, Seven, Nine, Ten, and Twelve. If there's one thing they love to talk about it's how much money they make."

Elsa nodded in feigned interest and Isaac turned away to watch the band. With the young man distracted, Elsa looked around the room and spotted Anna standing by the wall across from them. Sensing her sister's eyes upon her, she lifted her head and gave Elsa a small cheerful wave.

Just then the cheerful jazz number ended and the band began to play a new piece. Elsa and Isaac turned and Elsa's eyes widened as she watched Valery and Hans appear at the center of the dance floor. On the stage, Eugene stood next to a set of large speakers while the band played the upbeat mambo number.

Dressed in a bright red dress with a sequined bodice and her dark hair pulled back in a tight bun, Valery looked stunning as she let Hans guide her through the dance. They danced in perfect synchronization, never missing a step or stumbling. Around them, the rest of the guests turned to the dance couple in sudden curiosity. The swaying and slow dancing stopped as the guests stood in place and began to watch. Even Anna herself was no longer looking at her phone. Her eyes were wide and her lips were shaped in a O as she watched the performance.

As Hans spun Valery and dipped her low to the ground, Elsa found herself hugging herself in awe. "Wow."

Isaac on the other hand, looked unimpressed. "They're just the dance instructors. They're here to impress the guests."

He turned and met her glance. "They really shouldn't be showing off like that. That's not going to sell lessons."

"Lessons?" Elsa turned back to the dancers just in time to see Valery turn and grip Hans' hands, her movements mirroring his.

"You don't know? That's Westergaard's youngest son. He's in charge of the entertainment staff." Isaac explained.

 _The entertainment staff?_ Elsa tilted her head to the side. So that explained why he was with Eugene and what Eugene meant by 'still got some work to do'.

"Didn't he want to go into buisness or become a doctor like the rest of his brothers?" she asked.

Isaac shrugged and set his drink down. "Let's just say that Hans doesn't have a close bond with his family. He's complicated."

Both intrigued and startled, Elsa wrapped her arms around herself and turned back to watch Valery and Hans take the spotlight.

Lifting her leg up, Valery set it against Hans' shoulder and let him sweep her across the dance floor. As they continued to attract the attention of the surrounding guests, Hans looked up and noticed a displeased Will gesturing them with a hand at his throat. The young man quickly whispered a word into Valery's ear and the two of them separated. Valery spun around and took the nearest guest by the hands, while Hans offered his hand and a handsome smile to a blushing teenage girl.

"You kids having a good time?" Adgar asked as he and Idun approached the pair.

"Yes we are. But if you excuse me I actually have to go help a friend of mine with his show." Isaac said sheepishly.

He turned to Elsa with a small smile. "Wanna help me get things started?"

Elsa began to hesitate. "Actually I..."

"Of course she would." Adgar interjected with a bright grin.

"Great!" Isaac exclaimed.

* * *

 _Damn you Isaac!_

Elsa did not know if she could be anymore humiliated as the crowd erupted in another round of laughter. At the moment she was on a blue lit stage and laying inside a wooden magic box with her feet and head peeking out from either side. Her cheeks flaming with embarrassment, Elsa turned to the audience and forced on a smile as the magician picked up a large saw.

"And now I'm going cut my lovely assistant in half!" the old man chuckled, lifting up the blade.

He smiled and leaned in to Elsa. "Don't worry lassie this'll only hurt for a second."

As everyone waited, Elsa sighed and turned to the crowd just in time to see Anna stand up and move closer to the stage with her phone out and in the air. Elsa felt her cheeks burn as she starred at her sister's held up phone.

Smiling, Giuseppe the Great lifted the saw and Elsa's eyes flickered back to the oncoming movement.

* * *

After participating in a few more embarrassing acts and ending the show with loosing Giuseppe the Great's beloved rabbit in the audience, Elsa just about had enough.

She wanted to enjoy herself, she really did, but this first day of being at the resort was painfully dull. The only interesting event of the day was Hans and Valery's dance number. During the entire comedy show all Elsa could think about was how talented the couple was when they swept into the ballroom. She also could not help but wonder about Hans. Why was he was working as part of the entertainment staff and not alongside his father and Will? And why Will was so harsh with him? Perhaps they were the brothers that never got along when they were younger.

While Isaac was distracted with a comedian, Elsa decided that this was the right moment to make her escape. The moment Isaac turned his back, Elsa crept off the stage and through a back door that lead her outside.

The night was dark and fireflies danced upon the lawn as Elsa walked along an unfamiliar nature trail that led her farther away from the main house. The calm night breeze blew against her face and hair and her shoes slid against the earthy ground as Elsa strolled and hummed a random Ed Sheeran song.

 _B-bb-bom! B-bb-boom!_ At the sound of the steady beat, Elsa glanced around and suddenly noticed an unfamiliar building amidst some dark trees. Colorful lights flickered inside and when Elsa stopped to listen, she could hear a loud song echo from behind the walls. It reminded her of the night clubs she often times passed on her way home from school.

"W-whoa! Shit that was close!"

Turning away from the building, Elsa saw a young man stagger on a wooden bridge leading to a set of steps to the house. Curious, Elsa stole a quick glance around the area before she decided to move towards him. As she drew near, Elsa's eyes widened when she recognized Eugene. He was holding three large watermelons and looked like he was struggling to carry them all.

Elsa picked up her pace and caught up to him. "Eugene!"

Eugene turned and his eyes widened at the approaching girl. "Elsa! What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a walk." Elsa answered.

She then turned to the building before them. "What's going on over there?"

"Nothing! Go back!"

Surprised by his abrupt answer, Elsa stepped up and grabbed the top melon. "Here let me help you."

"I can handle it." Eugene assured her.

Elsa frowned and arched a brow at the nervous look on the young man's face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, look why don't you just go back to the playhouse? I heard you're getting quite cozy with the old man's favorite son." Eugene chuckled and shook his shoulders.

Her smile instantly fading, Elsa rolled her eyes and thrust the melon back into Eugene's arms. "Suit yourself."

She was about to turn around and head back when Eugene stepped forward and blocked her path.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. It's just that the boss and your parents…oh ho your parents would kill me if they saw you in there." he breathed and nodded to the building.

Elsa took the melon back with a confused frown. "Why what's over there?"

Balancing the other two melons in his arms, Eugene stepped aside to let her on the bridge. "You'll see."

* * *

The music was becoming louder as Eugene and Elsa walked up the steps and approached the doors. Aside from the flashing reds, blues, greens, and yellows, Elsa could see little from just glancing through the windows.

"What happens here stays here. Got it?" Eugene warned as he pushed the doors open with his body.

The sight before Elsa made her stop in her tracks.

The room was full with at least two dozen young men and woman grouped in pairs and slow dancing to Rihanna's "Pour it Up". Each pair was pressed so close to each other that they appeared as one. The women wore tight clothes that showed a good amount of skin as their male companions held them by their thighs. Their bodies gyrated and ground against each other and hands stroked in such a sensual way that made Elsa blush to the roots of her hair. She was glad that the crazed lights made it unnoticeable.

 _Eugene is right. If my parents saw me here they would definitely have a fit._ Elsa thought as she watched a girl in a skimpy bikini top and a short skirt dance against a shirtless boy covered with tattoos. As she moved with him, his lips glazed her neck and his hands skimmed her bare back. Her slender legs were wrapped around his thighs and the girl gripped onto her partner's broad shoulders as he pushed her up with his lower body.

"W-where did they learn to do that?" Elsa stammered, unsure if her face could get any warmer than it already was.

"Where?" Eugene let out a small snort. "That's not a hard question to answer."

He then turned and wiggled his brow. "Wanna try it?"

Mortified, Elsa turned to him and Eugene shook his head with tease. "C'mon Elsa!"

The two of them began to make their way through the crowd of dancers. While Eugene gave the occasional nod and smile, Elsa made sure not to make any sort of eye contact with the dancers. A few pairs met her glance as she passed them either way and there were even a few girls who shot her a narrowed glance. The air was warm with sweat, perfume, and alcohol and the lights were making Elsa lightheaded. Moving back from an couple who were really getting into each other, Elsa followed Eugene to a table and set the melon down.

"Here, you look like you could use this." Eugene said. He turned to Elsa with a red solo cup in hand.

Elsa gave him a weak smile and took the offered drink. She took a few gulps of the ice cold water and turned back to the dancers. "So this is what the staff does after work?"

"If the DJ's up for it. When he's not, then everyone just passes out in their beds." Eugene chuckled.

He shook his head and lifted his shot. "Can you imagine dancing like this in the main house? Hell Jerome would have a heart attack on the spot."

Elsa took another sip of water and nodded in complete agreement. She set her cup down on the table and crossed her arms just as the current song ended and "Turn Me On" by Nicki Minaj began to play. The dancers suddenly split and began to clap to the beat. Elsa craned her neck just in time to see Hans and Valery step onto the dance floor.

The couple were still dressed in their outfits from the previous show, yet Valery's long hair had fallen loose from its bun and Hans' shirt was unbuttoned at the first three holes. Stepping on the cleared spot, the couple began to clap to the music while the rest of the dancers surrounded them. The lights were suddenly adjusted so that the room was bathed in flashing blues and purples.

Fifty seconds into the song, Hans grabbed Valery by the waist and they broke into an impressive dance, their movements much more energetic than the mambo dance at the main house. Sweeping back, Valery held Hans' hand and did a quick series of spins before she returned to his arms.

Eugene noticed Elsa's glance and leaned towards her. "That's my buddy Hans. He helped me get the job here."

"They look amazing together." Elsa confessed.

Moving back, Valery danced against one of the male dancers with her dress swirling in her hands. The young man smiled and grabbed her hand, allowing Valery to do a quick spin before she turned and danced with him. After a few moments of dancing together, he finally let go of her hand and Valery seductively danced back to Hans. Her back pressed to his chest and her arms went around his neck as they moved. A few moments later, Valery stroked his cheek and swept away to do a perfect set of splits. Just as quickly, Hans pulled her back up and they began to dance together once again.

Elsa continued to watch the pair and the other dancers soon went back to dancing with each other. Even with the other couples surrounding them, Elsa could not tear her eyes away from Hans and Valery. There was just something fascinating about how they moved in perfect synchronization and how at ease they looked in each other's arms.

Smiling, Valery gripped Hans' shoulders and wrapped her legs around his hips. With a playful sway of her head, the dancer pushed her upper body back and shook her chest, all while Hans gripped her thighs.

The rest of the dancers broke into applause and shouts as Valery pulled herself up and Hans threw her knees up onto his shoulders. Balanced on his shoulders, Valery began to sway her hips and move her arms to the music. Hans then dropped her and Valery gripped his shoulders once again up until the end of the song. The moment it ended, the couple pulled apart with large smiles and bowed. Nearby, the grinning DJ prepared the next song.

When Enrique Iglesias's "Dirty Dancer" began to play, Valery moved to the side and grabbed the hands of a tall muscular dancer. As the other dancers moved to the beat, Hans pushed his hair back from his forehead and walked over to where Eugene and Elsa stood.

"Hey Eugene." he greeted. His shady green eyes fell on the girl beside the brunette and Hans scoffed in amusement."What's the Princess doing here?"

 _Princess?_ Elsa's head snapped up and she frowned at the unexpected pet name. She then looked down at her appearance and could not help but blush. Perhaps she was a little overdressed for this particular party.

"She's with me." Eugene answered and handed Hans a shot glass. "She swore not to tell a soul about this."

Hesitant, Elsa looked up at the young man. "I-I carried a watermelon."

Hans slowly nodded and threw back his shot. He then turned around and walked back to Valery.

Embarrassed, Elsa clasped a hand to her forehead. _"I carried a watermelon?"_

What was wrong with her? Maybe coming here was a mistake after all. Elsa did not even take a single sip of alcohol yet here she was feeling lightheaded and flushed from everything that was going on around her. It was bad enough she was not used to this kind of setting, and the amused look upon Hans' face was enough to make her flee in humiliation.

"Hey where are you going?" Eugene called as Elsa moved away from him and began to brush through the sea of dancers.

As she passed by Hans and Valery, Elsa turned and noticed Hans lock his gaze with hers.

Moving towards her, a mischievous grin appeared on Hans' face as he beckoned her forward with a finger. Elsa knew she had to just turn away and walk out, yet something inside her made her stop in her tracks. Her eyes held his as Hans took her hand into his and pulled her to the center of the dance floor. Her heart began to beat in sudden anxiety as Hans placed his hands on her stiff shoulders.

"Relax." he instructed.

Elsa watched as Hans began to move his hips to the beat. Keeping a close eye on him, Elsa began to copy his movements, her body still stiff and reluctant. Anxiety mixed with awkwardness began to fill her as she watched him. Her eyes flickered around the room and Elsa prayed that no one saw how nervous she was.

"Look at me." Hans said and gestured to his eyes.

Elsa's eyes flickered forward and her gaze fell on Hans. It was at that moment when she was able to fully study him. There was no denying that he was just as handsome as the rest of his family. Unlike Will's dark stormy eyes, Hans' were nice and green just like his father's. Light freckles dotted his cheeks and a light trace of sweat streaked his brows.

"You're doing good." His lips curved into a nice smile and Elsa could not help but timidly smile in return.

Stepping closer, Hans closed the gap and began to circle his hips to hers. The nervousness returned at the suddenly close proximity. Unsure of where to look, Elsa looked down and tried to match his movements. When he moved his hips in the opposite direction, Elsa tried to do the same yet failed.

"No no watch me!" Blue eyes met green ones and Elsa told herself to become more at ease. Large warm hands found her waist and Elsa bit her lips as Hans began to guide her so her hips melded with his.

After a few moments, Elsa's lips curved into an unexpected smile as Hans took her arm and draped it over his neck. In response, Elsa let herself go and soon she felt her body easily sway to the beat. Pulling back, Elsa felt her excitement grow as she did a surprise spin and was pulled back into his arms. Her back pressed into his chest and Hans let his hands grip her hips. They danced to the rest of the song, and once it ended, Elsa and Hans separated. The room was filled with applause and happy shouts as Valery returned to Hans and draped her arm around his waist.

Still standing at the spot he left her, Elsa let out a large sigh and rubbed a hand across her forehead. Her face was starting to ache from the large smile she wore.

"Hell that was some dancing! Way to go Nordland!" Eugene exclaimed as he approached her with two drinks in hand.

Breathless, Elsa grinned at him and then moved to grab the offered cup when she suddenly froze.

 _Oh no what time is it?_ The young woman fished her phone out of her pocket and gasped. It was well past eleven! And there was a missed call from her mother!

"I have to go!"

Eugene's smile fell and he let out a small pout. "Aw really? You were just starting to get into it!"

"Really." Elsa nodded. "I had a good time. See you soon Eugene."

"See you Elsa." Eugene grinned and watched Elsa hurry out.

* * *

The Nordland cabin was still lit when Elsa reached it. She could still feel her heart beat loud inside her chest and a large smile crossed her face as Elsa thought about what just happened. Stopping before the door, she straightened and brushed down the creases on her dress. Her hands trembled as Elsa fixed her undone hair and took a quick whiff of herself. No traces of the party was on her. Satisfied, Elsa let out a deep breathe and opened the door.

"Hi!" she greeted.

Her father and mother sat in the small lounge with a muscular dark skinned man with a bald head. All three heads looked up at the sound of Elsa's footsteps. Stepping into the room, Elsa noticed that her parents and the man were seated at the coffee table with cards and glasses of lemonade in front of them.

"Where were you? Your mother called but you never picked up." Adgar said as he shuffled the deck.

Elsa glanced at her father and straightened. "I-I was with Will. He took me out on a walk and my phone must've been on mute." she lied with a pang of unease.

Idun smiled up at her. "Did you have a nice time?"

Elsa turned to her and nodded. "Yes we did."

"I don't believe you met Dr. Joshua Sweet. Dr. Sweet this is my oldest daughter Elsa." Adgar introduced and gestured a hand at Elsa.

Dr. Sweet grinned and held out a large hand. "It's nice to meet you young lady."

"As you Dr. Sweet." Elsa smiled and returned his handshake.

"Dr. Sweet is a famous man around these parts. He'll never go anywhere without his scalpel and medicine bag." Adgar chuckled.

He looked up at his daughter with a warm smile. "Want to join us for a game Elsa? We're just getting started."

"Thanks Daddy but I think I'm going to skip cards tonight and go to bed." Elsa admitted.

"Alright goodnight sweetie." Idun bidded.

"Goodnight." Adgar and Dr. Sweet followed.

Leaving the adults in the lounge, Elsa moved to her and Anna's bedroom and opened the door. She stepped into the dark room and was surprised when Anna grabbed her by the wrist and shut the door behind her.

"Where were you?" Anna whispered in the dark.

Elsa turned and flickered on the lights. "I took a walk with Will." She turned around and noticed Anna's wide eyes.

"Really? How was it?" the younger girl asked. She moved to their beds and plopped down on hers, while Elsa moved to the mirror to avoid Anna's glance.

"It was nice." she answered as images of flashing lights, the sensual dancing, and a certain auburn dancer instantly invaded her mind. Blushing, Elsa bowed her head and slipped the bracelets off her wrists.

"Just nice? Do you see yourself? Your dress is creased and your hair looks like it's about to fall apart. It couldn't have just 'been nice'." Anna said with quoted hands.

Elsa bit on her bottom lip and looked down at her hands. "We just walked through the woods and I accidentally tripped."

"Pff more like tumbled. Or maybe he tried to kiss you, you took off….and then tumbled." Anna teased.

She was about to continue when all of a sudden her phone's ringtone began to play in the background. In an instant Anna snatched up her phone and looked at the bright screen.

"It's Kristoff! I gotta take this!"

Her conversation with Elsa forgotten, Anna stood up and brought her phone to her ear. "Hi babe!"

The moment her sister walked out the door, Elsa let out a relieved sigh and turned to the mirror. She straightened at the sight of her flushed cheeks and decided that now was the best time to get into bed before Anna returned to continue her questioning. Pulling the hairband out, Elsa stepped away from the mirror and hurried into her pajamas. By the time Anna returned half an hour later, Elsa was already in bed and pretending to be fast asleep.

* * *

Later that night, while Anna lightly snored nearby, Elsa laid on her side and starred at the un-curtained window.

She tried to will herself to fall asleep, yet her mind constantly kept drifting back to the dance party. Elsa forced herself to brush it off, yet she could not help it as the dance with Hans replayed in her head. There was just something intriguing and thrilling about the way his hands held her waist and his hips rolled into hers. Elsa knew it sounded wild, yet she could not stop thinking about it.

This was something new in her life, something thrilling and un-expecting. If she had not met Eugene by the bridge, Elsa was sure she would've been back at her cabin and played cards with her family like they usually did on Friday nights. If Elsa did not slip into the party, she would've been sitting in the cabin lounge like the good girl she was. But no, Elsa came across Eugene that night.

And then she met Hans.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Elsa brought the covers to her chin and closed her eyes. When she finally did drift off to sleep, the first thing she saw in her dreams were shady green eyes and a handsome mysterious smile that made her heart flutter.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Got a review? Leave it in the box, I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the fifth day, when the weather was beautiful and everyone was outside, Elsa strolled with Anna through a small market set up on the east lawn. Hats, key chains, handmade purses, scarves, jewelry, ice-cold drinks, and sweets were being sold at different vendors and tents. Children pulled their parents to the booths that sold toys and candy, and women crowded the perfume, jelly, and jewelry vendors. The wavering scents of popcorn and funnel cakes lingered in the summery air as the sisters stopped before a booth that displayed a large selection of sunglasses.

"Hey check these out!" Anna spoke up. Leaning over, she handed Elsa a pair of thick blue-rimmed glasses with clear lens and fake sparkling eyelashes.

Elsa smiled and tried the glasses on. "How do I look?"

"Fabulous!" Anna said and grabbed another pair.

She slipped on her sunglasses and pulled her sister close to her. "Say cheese for Snapchat!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled as Anna snapped a quick photo of them. She then pulled away and took the glasses off to try on another pair.

"I think I'll buy a pair for Kristoff as a souvenir." Anna decided cheerfully.

Tapping her chin, she lifted another pair from the highest rack. "Speaking of boys…I ran into Will this morning."

"Oh?" Elsa turned to her sister. "What did you say?"

"Oh just a few things… he asked about you. Hey don't look at me like that! I just told him that you're enjoying yourself at the resort and he said that he's happy." Anna said with an innocent lift her hands.

She then turned to Elsa with a sly smile. "So what do you think?"

"Of what?" Elsa knew exactly who Anna was referring to yet she decided to appear clueless.

"Of Will! Mom and Dad clearly like him."

"He's nice." Elsa admitted and picked up another pair of shades.

"Nice, charming, gorgeous, smart, determined, I can go on and on. You two are perfect for each other. And do you notice the way he looks at you? He's clearly interested." Anna revealed.

Elsa turned to her with a strange look. "I doubt it."

"Oh really? Let me see here - on the second day he bought you an ice cream cone. A _chocolate_ ice cream cone to be exact." Anna reminded and lifted one finger.

"He was just being polite." Elsa assured her.

Anna held up a second finger. "On the next day after breakfast you two went on a _long_ walk by the lake. And for the last two nights he asked me if I can switch seats with him so he could sit next to you. I'd say he's pretty interested."

"Anna do we really – "

"Hello ladies!"

 _Well speak of the devil._ Elsa thought.

The sisters turned and Anna smiled at the sight of a bright Will as he approached them. Beside Anna, Elsa pretended to be interested in the glasses she held. While she appeared as cool as a cucumber on the outside, inside she felt her heart begin to beat in sudden anxiety. What if Will heard bits of their conversation?

"Hi Will! We're just picking out glasses for my boyfriend back home. Which ones do you like?" Anna asked.

Will stopped beside Elsa and the girl stiffened when his arm brushed against hers. "I don't know, they all look nice."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Obviously I'm not going to buy all of them!" she giggled.

"What's his style?" Will asked and stroked his chin.

"Well to be honest Kristoff likes to be… er simple. Just picture a tall buff blonde in your head."

While Will and Anna looked at the selection, Elsa turned to her right and noticed Valery and Hans standing by a tent.

Luckily for her, Will and Anna had their backs to her and were still searching for the right pair of shades, so Elsa began to make her way past the five vendors that stood in between. As she neared their tent, Elsa slowed her pace and watched Valery as she began to put all the colorful handkerchiefs into a medium-sized container. Standing beside her, Hans said something and Valery nodded with a light frown on her face. Once she was but a few feet away, Elsa stopped next to a table that sold honey and began to look at the different jars.

"If you're not feeling well than I can convince Father to give you the rest of the day off." Hans offered.

"You don't have to do that Hans. I'm fine really." Valery insisted. She quickly untied a midnight blue handkerchief and thew it into the box.

"I just don't want you fainting in the middle of your lessons." Hans said.

He ran a hand through his hair and released a small sigh. "Let's go get some lunch. Eugene's waiting and you could really use the break."

Trying to appear indifferent, Elsa picked up a jar of raw honey and pretended to read its label.

"I'm not that hungry. And I need to find Will." Valery straightened at the sudden frown on Hans' face. "I'll be fine Hans. I just need to talk to him about something. I'll come over when we're done."

Hans gave her a slow nod, yet he still looked a little unconvinced. "Okay, we'll be by the lake. See you soon."

"Bye." Valery whispered and looked down at her hands.

As Hans turned and began to walk away, Elsa set down her jar and approached Valery's tent.

She glanced up at the few rainbow cloths that blew lightly in the breeze. "Hi."

Valery did not even turn to her as she continued with her packing. She grabbed the remaining handkerchiefs and began to untie them. "Hey."

"I just want to say that I think you're a wonderful dancer." Elsa said with a light smile.

Valery looked up and it was then that Elsa noticed the large dark bags under the girl's bloodshot eyes and the unsettling paleness on her beautiful face. Unlike the others days when she wore a flamboyant summer dress or long flaying skirt and blouse, today Valery was dressed in an oversized, blue T-shirt, black sweatpants, and flip-flops. Her long hair was pulled up in a messy bun and tied with a bright red handkerchief.

The dancer closed the plastic box with a wince. "Yeah? Well my parents kicked me out when I was sixteen and I've been dancing ever since."

She sighed and grabbed the small money box beside her. "It's the only thing I ever wanted to do anyway."

"I envy you." Elsa said.

Valery scoffed and slipped the smaller box into her bag. "What's there to envy?"

And without nothing to more to say, Valery tucked the plastic box under one arm and walked away, leaving a confused Elsa by the tent.

* * *

"I don't understand why we have to be here. I wanna sit back at the cabin and watch some T.V." Anna complained that evening.

The family stood in the ballroom and watched the swaying couples. While Anna looked bored beyond belief, Elsa found herself watching Hans as he danced with a beautiful young woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties. Short brown curls framed a heavily-made up face and her bright red lips were curved into a bright smile. She wore a slim white dress that fitted tightly over her curves and tall silver heels.

"Are you going to join the dance Adgar?" Jerome asked as he came over to stand beside the Nordlands.

"We're waiting for the waltz." Idun said.

"Hey Jerome! Are my dance lessons paying off?" the woman asked as she guided herself and Hans closer to the pair.

Jerome winked. "You look wonderful Penelope! Simply wonderful!"

With a proud smile, Penelope turned to Hans and pulled him back to the dance floor. As she pressed herself closer to the young man and stroked his face, Elsa felt a strange pang form in her chest. Beside her, she heard Jerome whisper to her father.

"That Penelope Venderfelt. She's staying here for the whole summer while her man comes to visit her on the weekends." he explained. "At least Penelope's never bored here. My son's been teaching her how to dance and she seems to love it."

Elsa forced the uncomfortable feeling of jealousy back as Jerome turned back to the dancing pair. "Is Calvin coming back up this Friday?"

"Yes sir." Penelope answered with a simple shrug.

Turning away from her parents, Elsa gripped her purse and was about to excuse herself when she noticed Will at the corner of her eye. His face was clouded with annoyance as he approached his brother and pulled him off to the side.

"Where the hell is Valery?" he demanded.

Hans' smile fell. "She requested the night off."

"I'm the one who decides if she gets the night off or not. Tell her to get her ass over here or she'll be hearing from Father!" Will cursed.

Hans frowned and stepped back just as Will turned and retreated to the back where his father and the Nordlands stood. Elsa was already at the door when she felt Will take her by the wrist. Surprised, she looked up and met his gaze. The flashing anger that was on Will's face was gone and replaced with a nice smile.

"Do you want to go out for a walk? It's a beautiful night."

Elsa turned to the dance floor where Hans and Penelope had resumed their dancing. "Won't your father…"

"Isaac agreed to cover me." Will assured her. He gestured to the corner where Elsa noticed a smiling Isaac stand beside Jerome.

Elsa hesitated and turned to her parents and Anna. Her sister already noticed them and was smiling wide at the pair. A quick nod told Elsa that she was covered for the night. Weary, Elsa released a small sigh and turned to Will. Truth to be told, all she wanted to do was return to the cabin and curl up with a good book, yet she forced on a light smile and nodded.

"Okay."

Smiling, Will looped her arm through his and began to lead Elsa out of the ballroom. On their way out, Elsa caught herself turning around and meeting Hans' narrowed glance.

* * *

A few minutes later, Elsa and Will strolled over to the large pier and stopped before the wooden railing. Before them, the water was sparkling blue under a pale moonlight. As Elsa leaned forward on the railing, she felt Will move close until his shoulder pressed against hers. A light shudder swept through her as Will reached out and began to stroke her loose hair. He had never touched her before, and it no doubt made Elsa uncomfortable.

"You know you look so beautiful with your hair down. Do you keep it like that often?" he asked softly.

Elsa swallowed and shook her head. "No I don't."

"You should, it makes you look less serious." Will revealed.

The uneasiness churned inside Elsa's belly as she looked at the water. She suddenly wanted to leave. Will was nice and handsome, yet he was starting to get a little too close for her comfort. Why did they have to walk away from the main house? There was no one here except the two of them. And by the sudden bright flicker in Will's eyes, Elsa had a feeling that he did not want to come out on the pier to just look at the lake. She turned to the young man and was startled when she noticed Will lean in towards her as though he was going to...

Elsa instantly placed a hand in the space between them. "Will I think we should head back. My parents might be wondering where I am."

Will moved back and looked down at her. His eyes widened at his mistake and he took a step back from her. "Don't worry Elsa, they know you're with me."

He noticed the uneasiness on Elsa's face and tilted his head to the side. "You have nothing to worry about, I'm nothing like my brother Hans."

Elsa leaned back against the railing. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned to the water. "What's Hans like?"

Will frowned and followed her gaze. "To be honest my younger brother can be a real womanizer. Don't let his good looks and charisma get to you. A lot of times he just uses dancing to get women into his bed."

Elsa felt her belly churn as flashbacks of Hans' smile and their sensual dance returned to her mind. "Does your father know about what he does?"

"No, I never told him. If Father found out he would fire Hans with a snap of his fingers. Sure Hans and I don't have a loving relationship but I would never be so cruel and fire him. He'd have nowhere to go."

For a brief moment Elsa did not know what to say as she watched Will look down at the water. "You can trust me though Elsa. I was just too quick with that move. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have startled you."

He turned and Elsa noticed a sincere look on his face.

Elsa gave him a small smile in return, even though inside she still felt ever so confused. "It's okay Will."

Relieved, Will stepped up to her and took her hand into his. "Let's head back. Are you hungry?"

"A little." Elsa said as she allowed Will to lead her away from the railing and out of the pier.

As they continued along the trail and began to talk about something else, Elsa could not help but wonder how true Will's words were. Will looked serious enough for it to be believable. And from what Elsa had seen, one smile and dance from Hans could sweep an innocent girl right off her feet. What if the impromptu dance really was just an attempt to seduce her?

The thought sent an uncomfortable shiver down Elsa's spine.

* * *

The walk from the pier to the kitchens was not far, and soon Elsa found herself following Will through the dark room and stopping before the large refrigerator.

"I think we got everything here. Salad, sandwiches, cheese, watermelon, you name it." Will said and opened the door. "Gelatin, chocolate pudding…"

While Will continued to look around, Elsa crossed her arms and glanced around the kitchen. There never seemed to be a regular and boring room in this resort. Even the kitchens were elegant, spacious, and spotless. Curious to see the rest of the space, Elsa stepped off to the side and then she heard it – the small sob that came from the corner. Frowning, Elsa moved towards the noise and glanced around the large island. A pair of dark eyes met hers and the girl let out a startled gasp.

Valery sat huddled in front of the stove with her legs folded to her chest and her hands pressed to her lips. Large tears mixed with mascara ran down her cheeks and her hair had fallen loose from its bun. Her silver sandals were thrown to the side and her pink dress was stained with black tears. With a soft sniff, Valery looked down and buried her face into her knees.

 _I have to help her._ Elsa thought. She stole a quick glance back at Will and thought about calling him over when something suddenly held her back. Leaving Valery at her spot, Elsa returned to her spot beside Will and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Will I just got a text from Anna. She needs me back at the main house."

Will's smile faded and he nodded in understanding. "Okay, let me escort you back."

* * *

As soon she and Will returned, Elsa slipped away and ran back to the ballroom. To her luck, she found Eugene standing in a corner and writing something down on a clipboard. As soon as Elsa appeared, the young man looked up and smiled in greeting. His grin lasted for a full three seconds before he took in the worry on Elsa's face.

"Something's happened to Valery!" she whispered.

Without a second thought, Eugene turned back to the dance floor. He moved past the swaying couples and approached Hans. Elsa watched as he whispered something into the dancer's ear and Hans' smile immediately disappeared. After making a quick apology to his dance partner, Hans hurried out of the ballroom with Eugene at his side and Elsa following close behind.

"Where is she?" Hans asked.

"In the kitchen!"

"Oh God I knew we shouldn't have left her alone!" Eugene exclaimed.

Elsa turned to him with a worried glance. "Why? What's wrong with her?"

The three of them slowed down to a walk and Eugene pressed his lips together, unsure of whether to answer her. He anxiously ran a hand through his hair and turned away from Hans and Elsa.

"What? Say it Eugene!" Hans demanded.

Eugene released a large sigh and turned back to them an uneasy glance. "Val's pregnant."

Hans abruptly stopped in his tracks, causing Elsa to collide right into him. She stepped back just in time to see Hans clench his fists in sudden anger.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed. He picked up his pace and continued to towards the kitchens. Eugene bowed his head and followed him in clear discomfort.

Just as startled by the news, Elsa found herself slowing down a step before catching up. Her eyes flickered to Hans and she felt her belly churn. "What's he going to do about it?"

Hans slowed and turned around. His eyes widened in disbelief at the young woman. " _What's he doing to do about it?_ Oh so you think it's already mine?"

Elsa noticed the hurt in his eyes and suddenly hesitated. "I thought..."

"Guys now's not the time." Eugene declared.

Hans turned away and Elsa continued on with a bowed head. The three of them moved to the kitchen where Valery was still curled up against the oven. The moment she heard them, the young woman lifted her face and gasped. Brushing past Eugene and Elsa, Hans knelt down and took the trembling girl into his arms.

"Hey Val, it's okay. I'm here." he whispered.

Valery let out a shattered sob and buried her face into his chest. Hans slipped his arm underneath her and lifted Valery up from the ground. He pressed his lips to her sloppy hair and continued to whisper comforting words into her ear.

At the doorway, Eugene turned and met Elsa's glance. "We have to get her out of here."

* * *

Soon enough, the four of them were in the staff quarters. The large room that was once flashed with colors and filled with dancers was now empty and dimly lit. No longer crying, Valery sat on a chair with Hans' jacket over her shoulders and Eugene and Elsa stood across from her. While Eugene paced from one spot to another, Elsa stood still and occasionally glanced out the window. They were all relieved that no one saw them slip out of the kitchens, yet that did not lessen the anxiety that lingered in the air.

"Here, this should make you feel better." Hans said as he came into the room with a hot cup of tea.

Valery looked up and managed a smile as Hans sat down and handed her the drink. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" Eugene asked gently. He stopped his nervous pacing and approached the couple.

"A little better."

"Are you absolutely sure you're pregnant? The test could be inaccurate." Hans said.

Valery brushed back the tears from her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I took six tests and they all came out positive. And I've been getting the damned morning sickness. I'm pretty sure you don't get those unless you're pregnant."

Hans straightened in confusion. "You've been getting it? How far along are you?"

Valery bit down on her bottom lip and turned away from him. "Eight weeks I think, I took the test when I missed my period."

New tears then formed in her eyes as the dancer looked down at her mug. "Oh God how could I have b-been so fucking stupid?"

"Hey don't you dare blame yourself for this!" Eugene declared.

"It's my fault! I l-let him do this to me!" Valery choked out.

Eugene and Hans exchanged a grim look as Valery continued to cry. A few moments later Hans looked at the distressed girl.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner Valery?" he asked.

"Cause I was scared as hell!"

Hans then turned to Eugene. "When did she tell you?"

"I figured it out when she came over to my place this morning...and ended up having another morning sickness." Eugene revealed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned away and began to pace the room once more.

"Damn it!" Hans cursed under his breathe.

Nearby, Elsa took a small step forward. "There has to be a way to fix this. There are alternatives."

Valery and Hans both looked up at her in disbelief. With a sniff, Valery's lips formed into a deep frown. "Oh? Like what? I hate to break it to you but not everyone has a rich CEO daddy who can solve all their problems."

"Hey Elsa's only trying to help!" Eugene argued.

"She doesn't give a shit about us Eugene! I bet after this she's gonna tell her new best friend Isaac and we all get fired!" Valery exclaimed.

Eugene shook his head and looked over at the uncomfortable Elsa. "She wouldn't."

Valery grimaced. "Hell why not just write it in the sky? Valery Fontana got knocked up by the womanizing Will Westergaard!"

"Will did this to you?" Elsa felt herself suddenly grow faint as she looked down at the distressed girl.

"Yes Will! The same Will who was going to claim you as his next prize!" Hans snapped.

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest, unsure of what to think. A wave of nausea churned in her belly as she tried to process the news. "I didn't…"

Hans turned back to Valery and concern replaced the anger on his face. "You seriously have to think this through Val."

"I did." Valery sighed and looked up at Hans.

Her dark eyes suddenly brimmed with new tears as she gripped his hand. "I can't have a baby Hans. I'm a single dancer who's living on her earnings and has nowhere else to go. And even if I wanted to keep it until it's born, what I am supposed to do with my life? I can't dance when I get bigger."

Hans pressed his lips together and bowed his head, while Valery sniffed and brushed back the tears. A long and tensed moment lingered in the room with everyone thought about the situation. Finally, after a few minutes, Valery slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry…I know it's a terrible thing to do but what choice do I have? My family doesn't want anything to do with me, I'm living in a cabin at the resort and surviving on every paycheck. I-I don't want my kid to live like this." she said and gestured at the small room.

When Hans, Elsa, and Eugene remained silent, Valery looked down at her lap. Her grip on Hans' hand tightened. "I overheard one of the counselors talk about a new doctor in town. We can get an appointment with him."

Hans straightened in sudden tension and Eugene looked down at the ground. Nearby, Elsa rubbed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"How much?" Eugene asked in a soft voice.

Valery chewed on her bottom lip and met Hans' firm glance. "$800."

Eugene stroked his goatee and turned to the window. "Jerome's the only one with the kind of money. Maybe Hans can talk to him somehow since Will's not going to give anything."

"No we can't ask Jerome for that much. He's get suspicious that we even asked him in the first place." Valery said quickly.

Elsa turned to the girl. "Does Will know?"

Valery let out a sniffle and nodded. "Yes, and I know he won't give us a dime. He only cares about his own fucking ass."

"Is this why you had to see him earlier today? To tell him about the baby?" Hans asked.

When Valery responded with a mute nod, the young man shook his head in disgust. "Just stay away from him Val. We'll figure something out."

Valery's face scrunched with matching anger and she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh how I'd love to give that asshole a piece of my mind."

* * *

By the time Elsa returned to the cabin, it was well past eleven and all the lights were out. Before her door, Elsa raised her hand to grab the doorknob when suddenly she stopped and looked up at the dark wood.

Her head was still spinning from everything that had happened today. She could not believe how naïve she was to let herself fall for Will's twisted lies. And Elsa also could not believe how she had so stupidly accused Hans of being responsible for the mess. Elsa believed Will's words about his brother before she got a chance to know him. Since finding Valery in the kitchen, all Hans had shown was true concern and affection towards her. She remembered the brief yet tender moment back in the staff quarters.

 _The night was dark and crickets were lightly chirping in the grass as Hans, Valery, Eugene, and Elsa walked out of the staff quarters. As they neared the cabins, Valery turned and looked up the young man she leaned against._

 _"Can you please stay with me tonight?" she asked softly._

 _"Of course." Hans smiled as Valery rested her head on his shoulder and they turned and began to walk away. Elsa stopped and watched them move towards Valery's cabin._

Elsa shook her head and gripped the cool doorknob. No Will was wrong about Hans. He cannot be the man Will accused him of being.

* * *

 _I want to give a shout-out to those who reviewed and liked the story so far! You make writing for the fandom worthwhile. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good morning folks. How are you both doing on this beautiful morning?" Will asked as he stopped at one of the round tables. He straightened and grinned wide at the elderly couple who were in the middle of eating their breakfasts.

"Very well, thank you young man." the old man said and returned Will's grin with a wrinkled smile of his own.

His same-aged wife flashed Will an equally satisfied smile from across the table. "You can compliment the chefs for me. These are the best pancakes I had in years."

Will nodded brightly. "I most certainly will. Enjoy your meal. If you need anything just call one of our boys over."

As the couple returned to their meals, Will turned around and bumped into a crossed-armed and frowning Elsa.

"Good morning Elsa!" Will's smile broadened and he brushed down his shirt. "I'm surprised to see you up so early."

Elsa though, chose to ignore his good humor. "Can we talk?" she asked and gestured to the opened doors.

Will nodded and looked down at his watch. "Sure, I got five minutes until I have to meet Father for a private meeting."

The two of them stepped out of the dining hall and far enough away from the wandering eyes and ears of the guests. Elsa then turned and faced Will with a large disbelieved frown.

"I want to talk to you about Valery."

The smile on Will's face disappeared as he placed his hands on his hips. "What about her?"

"I know that she's pregnant with _your_ baby and you won't step up and help her."

When Will groaned and covered his eyes, Elsa forced herself not to slap his hand away. "How could you be so heartless? If you don't want to take any responsibility then you could've at least given her some money to make her think this through."

Will dropped his hand and looked down at the young woman with sudden annoyance. "Why should you tell me what to do Elsa? This has nothing to do with you."

"But it has everything to do with you Will. You can't just leave her like this. Don't you know how scared she is?" Elsa exclaimed.

Will released an irritated sigh and stole a quick glance around them. He then turned back to Elsa and leaned in. "Look Elsa, I can't have a one-time mistake ruin a promising future for me. I have to keep a good image. If my father finds out about this, I'm out of here. I made it very clear that this is her problem and I want nothing to do with it. End of story."

 _But you're the one who got her pregnant in the first place!_ Elsa wanted to shout. Her fists clenched at her sides in fuming anger and she had to bite her tongue to keep the curses at bay.

As if knowing her thoughts, Will lifted his hands in the air. "If you want someone to blame then go after Valery. I'll have you know that she was the one who came to me."

Elsa shook her head, unsure if she could continue listening to this man. She suddenly could see why Hans loathed his brother. He was self-centered and only cared about himself, whereas Hans was the one who showed real affection towards the people he loved. And what sickened Elsa more was the fact that if she had not seen Valery that night, then she would still be naively falling for each of this man's charms until Will would have his way with her.

Shaking her head in clear disgust, Elsa stepped forward. "You make me sick Will Westergaard. Stay away from me. Stay away from Valery, because I have no problem going up to your father and telling him about who you really are."

And without another word, Elsa lifted her chin and walked away, leaving a scowling Will back at the dining hall.

* * *

The moment she stepped out of the main house, Elsa let out a relieved breathe and began to make her way back to her cabin. When she took out her phone to check the time, Elsa realized that it was half to eight. Knowing her family, her parents and Anna would still be asleep for another hour or so, Elsa decided to take a short walk around the resort. As she passed the dance studio, Elsa turned to the window and suddenly stopped when she saw a figure move past the window.

Elsa approached the window and peered inside with sudden curiosity. She looked in just in time to see Hans walk over to a small table by the wall. The un-curtained windows allowed the bright morning to slip in and form bright patches on the wooden floor.

Dressed in a dark green, tight-fitted T-shirt and a pair of black sweats, Hans placed his water bottle and headphones on the table. He then leaned over and Elsa noticed a small white IPod and speaker set that sat on the tabletop. Her curiosity instantly perked and Elsa wondered what song was going to play. She stole a quick glance at the door and noticed that it remained closed.

 _He's going to dance alone._ Elsa noted and watched Hans as he shuffled through a playlist. A few seconds later Hans stepped back from the iPod and "Break Free" by Arianna Grande began to play.

Straightening, Elsa's lips curve into a small smile as she watched Hans begin to dance. He danced freely, his limbs fluid and his brows furrowed in concentration as he danced for not an audience, but rather for himself. And just like at the main house and staff quarters, Elsa could not tear her gaze away from the dance.

"Well well looks like someone's enjoying the show."

Elsa let out a small cry and spun around to see a grinning Eugene standing behind her.

"Eugene! Y-you scared me!" Elsa stammered and clasped a hand to her heart. Her gaze then fell on the bucket full of soapy water and mop that Eugene held in each hand.

The brunette boy chuckled. "Sorry, it's just that I was on my way over here and I saw you ogling Hans. I gotta say it was a pretty cute sight."

Elsa's cheeks flushed warm and red at his devious smirk. "I….I was just passing by and merely saw Hans move across the window. I was not ogling!"

Straightening her shoulders, Elsa frowned and crossed her arms in hopes to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh ho don't deny it Elsa. You were definitely ogling him. And hey I'm not judging you, after all he's one of God's many gifts to the world." Eugene looked down at Elsa's reddening face and he shook his head.

"Okay okay I'm done. So I'm glad I actually caught you. Care to do me a small favor? It seems that Hans forgot that it's his day to mop the studio. I'm already running super late so could you be a doll and bring the mop in there for me?"

"I…" Elsa hesitated and before she knew what was happening, Eugene thrust the mop into her hand, set the bucket down, and hurried away.

"Thanks Elsa! I'll make it up to you!" he called and broke into a sprint.

 _Damn it Eugene!_ Elsa bit down on her bottom lip and lifted the somewhat heavy mop bucket. After some debating, the young woman sighed and began to push the bucket around the building and up to the door.

 _Curse you Eugene Fitzherbert! Clearly you forgot that I'm the last person Hans wants to see._ Elsa thought grouchily.

Once she had the bucket and mop before the door, Elsa straightened and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. She could still feel the embarrased warmth in her cheeks, yet she assured herself it could not be too bad. Holding her breathe, Elsa reached out and turned the knob to let herself in.

* * *

Inside the studio, the song just ended and a smiling Hans made his way back to the iPod when he heard the door slowly creak open. Turning to the door, the smile immediately slipped as Elsa peeked her head into the bright, sunlit room.

Hans turned to his iPod and began to shuffle through the playlist. "The studio doesn't open until eight." he informed her.

"I-I know." Elsa stammered. She lifted the bucket with a small huff and began to carry it into the room. As she stepped inside, Hans turned and his eyes moved down to the mop and bucket she held.

Catching his disbelieved frown, Elsa bowed her head and set the bucket down. "Eugene asked me to give you this. He was running late and -"

"Thank you." Hans cut off and straightened his shoulders. He approached her and Elsa forced herself to look up at his oncoming steps.

He stopped before her and Elsa swallowed at his hard glance and held up the mop by the handle. Hans took the mop without a word, his fingers lightly brushing against hers. Elsa felt the flush return to her cheeks as she pulled her hand away looked down at her shoes. What else could she say to make this less awkward? She couldn't possibly tell Hans that she watched him from the window.

 _Maybe you can tell him about how you plan to get the $800._ Elsa opened her mouth and was about to speak when she suddenly stopped. Hans looked as though he was still mad about her accusation yesterday. And the last thing Elsa needed was for him to hold an even larger grudge towards her.

"I…I should go." she said instead.

"You should, you don't want to be late for breakfast with dear William." Hans hissed as he dunked the mop into the bucket.

He avoided her gaze and squeezed the water from the mop before setting it down. It landed on the ground with wet _splosh_ and Hans began to move it along the floor. With a meek bow of her head, Elsa nodded and turned to walk to the door. At the door, Elsa gripped the knob and turned to the dancer one more time. When his back remained to her, she bit down on her bottom lip and stepped out.

After the door closed behind her, Hans stopped his work and turned around. The anger on his face disappeared and he released a long and weary sigh.

* * *

Outside, Elsa let out a light sigh and swept her bangs back from her forehead. Now that the Westergaard brothers were dealt with, Elsa knew her next task was to help Valery. She knew what she had to do, yet it still required some serious preparation.

On her way back to the cabin, Elsa felt her phone vibrate in her shorts pocket. Curious, she took it out and released a small groan at the new message from Eugene.

E - _He always comes into the studio an hour early every day...in case you're still interested. ;)_

Elsa grumbled underneath her breathe and typed her reply back.

E – _I'm NOT interested! Get back to work Fitzherbert!_

* * *

Later in the day, Elsa stepped out of the cabin and onto the wooden deck. The air was sticky from the summer heat and the lake sparkled blue and looked refreshing as Elsa walked away from the door and looked around the area. She caught sight of her sister laying next to the waters and began to walk towards her.

"Anna!"

Pushing her sunglasses over her eyes, Anna lifted her head up from her pillow at the sound of her name. At the moment she laid on a spread-out blanket and was dressed in a yellow and green polka dot bikini and wide-brimmed sunhat. A pile of _People_ and _Vogue_ magazines laid on her left side and a bottle of Coke and bowl of chips stood on the right.

Anna smiled wide and sat up. "Hey sis! Are you here to join me? I was starting to think you'd never come out of there."

"Do you know where I can find Mama and Papa?" Elsa asked as her hands came down to the edges of her blouse.

Anna's eyes followed her nervous movements and she lifted a brow. "Is something wrong?"

Elsa quickly shook her head and forced on a light smile. "No everything's fine. I just need to ask Papa about something."

"He's at the tennis court with Mama." Anna's frown disappeared as she laid back down on the blanket. "Will you come back? Look they have a whole article about Chris Hemsworth with so many beautiful pictures."

Elsa laughed and began to walk away. "Okay I'll come."

"Great! I'll get your blanket ready."

* * *

Taking a deep and confident breathe, Elsa straightened her shoulders and walked into the large tennis court. She passed by a few couples who were engaged in their own games until she reached the last court where Adgar and Idun were.

"Come on what happened to the spunky girl who used to beat me in college?" Adgar exclaimed with a smile. He lifted a hand to his eyes and chuckled at the sight of his wife as she practiced her striking.

Idun laughed and tossed the ball into the air. "Watch it Adgar or I'll leave you for Djokovic!"

"Papa!"

Adgar turned and grinned as Elsa approached him. "Hi sweetie, care to join us for a good old game? Your mother could use some support."

"I came to ask for a favor." Elsa said. Her stomach churned in new nervousness as she looked up at her father.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" Adgar asked. He took off his visor and ran a hand through his strawberry blonde hair.

Elsa swallowed and shifted on one foot to the next. "Remember how you always used to tell me and Anna that if a friend's in trouble then it's our job to help her the best way we can?"

"Yes." Adgar nodded.

His smile faded at the uneasiness on Elsa's face. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Someone I know is in trouble. And I came to ask if I could have $800." Elsa revealed.

Adgar's lips formed into a small frown at the mention of the sum. "$800 is a lot of money Elsa. What's it for?"

At the sight of her father's frown, Elsa straightened her shoulders. "I-I can't tell you since it's hard to explain. I'm sorry."

Adgar titled his head to the side, his gaze trained on his oldest daughter. "You know you can always tell me anything."

"Not this time." Elsa whispered.

There was a slight pause as Adgar continued to study her. "I hope it's not something illegal." he finally assumed.

Elsa met her father's glance and forced on an innocent smile. "No of course it's not."

"Is everything alright?" Idun asked as she came up to the two of them with a glass of lemonade in hand. She looked at her husband and then at her daughter with a curious brow.

"Everything's fine darling." Adgar smiled anew at his wife and pulled Elsa into a warm embrace. As Adgar's arms went around her, Elsa let out a relieved sigh and buried her face into his chest.

"I'll give you the money after lunch." her father whispered.

"Thank you Daddy." Elsa sighed and pressed her face into his chest.

* * *

Just as Elsa suspected, she found the house alive with loud music and dancing couples swaying slow and seductive to the beat. As she moved past the dancers and mumbled her apologies, Elsa looked around and caught sight of Valery and Hans swaying nearby. Approaching them, Elsa tapped Valery on the shoulder and prompted the girl to turn around. Elsa then nodded to a cleared corner and the pair followed after her. Nearby, Eugene noticed them and joined in with a drink in his hand.

"I have it." Elsa said and reached into her pocket.

She withdrew the seven neatly folded bills and held them up to the pair to see. "$800."

Valery's eyes widened as Elsa stepped forward and placed the money into her palm. "Is it Will's?"

"No, you were right about him." Elsa answered and turned to Hans. "He's a selfish bastard."

Valery looked down at the money with wide eyes. A few moments later a small smile appeared on the young woman's face as she turned to Hans. "Is this for real?"

Hans turned to Elsa with a grimace. "Oh sure, it takes a real saint to ask Daddy Dearest."

Elsa felt her smile fade as Hans turned away from her to avoid her glare.

Beside him, Valery blinked down at the money before she shook her head and held it back. "Thanks Elsa but I can't take this."

"Why not? Is it because it's…" Elsa began.

"No, I just can't take it. I'm sorry." Valery apologized with a sad smile.

She pressed the money back into Elsa's hand and turned to take Hans' arm. The couple returned to the dance floor and Valery laid her head down on Hans' chest as they resumed their swaying.

Elsa turned to Eugene in confusion. "I don't understand. She needs the money doesn't she?"

"It's not that. The three of us talked about the you-know-what and I managed to get her an appointment on the twenty third. Twelve days from tomorrow." Eugene said with somewhat hesitation.

Elsa turned back the pair. "And?"

"The problem is that Hans and Val are booked for a mambo show on the same day at the Summerton. I tried rescheduling but the doctor says it's that day or the next one in the next month. Nothing sooner it seems." Eugene said.

"What's the Summerton?"

"It's the closest hotel from here. If they miss it then they loose this season's salary and next year's gig. The manager has booked them for his daughter's birthday party and he doesn't like to be stood up."

Elsa turned to Hans and Valery and walked back to them. "Surely you can find someone to fill in for Valery."

Stepping away from his partner, Hans looked at the girl in clear disbelief. "Fill in? No Princess someone else can't fill in. Olga's been moved to work with the children, Abby just sprained her ankle, and Lena has to fill in for Val. I don't know if you noticed but everyone is kind of busy here."

When Elsa did not say anything, Hans scoffed. "What? Do you want to do it? Are you actually _bored_ here?"

Eugene looked down at the floor with a small shrug. "Hey it's not a bad idea."

Elsa and Hans both turned to him with their mouths agape.

"It was a joke Eugene!" Hans exclaimed.

"You said yourself that she wasn't bad that one night." Eugene admitted.

"It's the dumbest idea I've ever heard!"

Elsa stepped up and nodded in agreement. Was Eugene crazy? He should've seen her on the first day at the merengue class. "I can't even do the merengue!"

Hans turned back to the other boy. "See?"

"Hans is right!" Elsa said and lifted her hands up. "I can't do this, not in twelve days' time. Surely you can find someone else with actucal experience."

"Don't you believe in yourself?" Eugene pressed.

"I can't dance Eugene! You should've seen me at Valery's merengue class. I danced like a hen!" Elsa declared.

"Hans can teach you. I know he can."

While Eugene tried to further persuade the disbelieved Elsa, Valery took Hans by the arm and pulled him aside. "Take her Hans."

"Please tell me you're joking Val." Hans insisted and turned back to the blonde girl.

"You're a strong partner. You can teach her just like you can teach anyone." Valery assured him.

She noted the unconvinced look on Hans' face and tightened her grip on his arm. "Please? You know we can't back out of this gig."

Hans looked down at her pleading eyes for a long moment before he closed his eyes. With a somewhat annoyed groan, he moved away from Valery and walked over to Elsa, who looked up at his approaching steps.

"Come to the studio tomorrow at seven sharp!" he barked.

 _Wait what?_ Shocked, Elsa turned back to Eugene, who immediately smiled and draped an arm around her shoulders. "She's be there! I know she won't let us down!"

Eugene turned to the horrified girl, who met his glance and forced on a weak smile. As soon as Eugene turned away, Elsa looked down at her feet and swallowed hard. Inside she felt her heart beat in sudden uneasiness.

What did she just get herself into?

* * *

A little while later, Elsa walked out of the staff quarters and began to make her way down the trail. Behind her, the music continued to play and the staff continued to dance and have a fun time. Even though the night was fairly warm with no breeze, Elsa wrapped her arms around herself as she moved through the woods.

She still could not believe that she was going to be filling in for Valery at the Summerton show. If the situation wasn't so serious, Elsa would've surely laughed at the absurdity of it. How could she become an experienced dancer in just a matter of days? All the best dancers have at least a few months to rehearse, not just a mere twelve days.

As the crickets chirped softly and the music became quiet, Elsa looked up from her shoes and noticed that the dark pier was coming into view. Perhaps she could go over there and think about everything that happened. The closer she got to the lake though, Elsa suddenly noticed that she was not alone.

A dark figure stood at the railing and faced the water. And as Elsa drew nearer, her eyes widened when she saw the auburn hair and familiar dark blue shirt that Hans wore. Slowing her walk, Elsa chewed on her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest. A part of her wanted to continue on towards the direction of her cabin, yet the other half told her to approach the dancer.

With a light sigh, Elsa walked over to the dock and approached Hans. The young man did not turn around at the sound of her footsteps. Instead he remained pressed to the railing and continued to watch the silver ripples below. When Elsa glanced sideways at him she noticed that he wore an impassive look on his face.

"Hey." she spoke up.

Hans turned as Elsa leaned against the railing beside him. She crossed her arm and rested them down on the wood. "Everyone's wondering where you went."

"I needed to get away for a while." Hans answered simply and turned back to the lake.

Elsa nodded and followed his gaze. "I understand."

A stiff and cool silence filled the air before Hans smirked and turned to meet Elsa's glance. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Elsa sighed and looked down at the water underneath them. She knew very well what he was referring to. She never actually agreed to being Hans' new partner. And from what he thought about her, Elsa had a feeling that Hans assumed that she was doing this by force. Or pure amusement.

"I know I don't have to…but I want to do this." she confessed.

Elsa then brushed the hair from her cheeks and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Hans. You have every right to be mad at me for what I said about you being responsible for what happened to Valery. But if you think that I'm just doing this to mess around with you then you're wrong. I'm not going to leave Valery like Will did. I will be your dance partner if you want me to be. I'll listen to you and follow every one of your instructions."

When Hans did not respond, Elsa looked down at the waters below. "And if you don't want me to do this then I understand." she said in a soft voice.

Hans straightened and looked back just in time to see Elsa turn and begin to walk away. He closed his eyes and released a deep sigh before he turned back to her once again.

"Come to the studio tomorrow at seven like I told you."

At the end of the dock, Elsa turned around at the sound of his voice. She stopped and gave him a small nod. "Of course, seven sharp."

"See you tomorrow." Hans said and turned back to the lake.

"See you." Elsa whispered. She turned and began to walk away from the docks with a hopeful smile tugging on her lips. At least Hans did not reject her like she feared he would.

 _We'll work this out._ Elsa thought to herself as she stepped off the dock and onto the trail that led to the cabins.


	5. Chapter 5

_I've added a few scenes that weren't in the film but I thought would go good with the chapter. I hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

Chapter 5

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ A sleepy groan muffled from underneath the covers as Elsa's arm slipped out to turn the device off. At the bed to her right, Anna stirred under the sheets with an equally annoyed sigh.

"Elsa turn that off!"

Elsa blinked back the sleep from her eyes and slowly sat up. She then turned to her nightstand and turned the alarm off. Silence filled the room as Elsa threw the covers off herself and swung her legs to the side of the bed. Stretching her arms above her head, she let out a large yawn and turned to the window.

Outside the bright sun and chirping birds forecasted another beautiful day, and the older girl's lips curved into a slow smile at the sight. Her smile though lasted for a few seconds before reality settled in. Elsa was to start her first day of dance rehearsal. And in twelve days she was to perform at a grand hotel and in front of a large audience who expected her to be as talented as Valery.

A light sigh escaped from Elsa's lips as she stood up and moved to the small closet. As much as she wanted to slip under the covers and go back to sleep, Elsa knew she had to get up since Hans and Valery were counting on her. Opening the closet door, Elsa let out another yawn and rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes. She snatched a shirt from the hanging racks and turned towards the door.

 _Here we go._

* * *

"No no wrong!"

Elsa winced and stepped back just as her feet crushed her dance partner's for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Sorry!"

Hans shook his head in clear exasperation and turned back to the table where his iPod and a small set of speakers sat. Elsa could tell he was getting more and more frustrated with her poor dancing, and truth to be told it both amused and unnerved her.

"Look I told you I'm not the best dancer!" she reminded him.

Hans scoffed and stopped the song. "Yeah I can see that!"

The two of them stood in the middle of a cabin that was converted into a second dance studio. Unlike the large dance studio with its mirrored wall and polished wooden floor, this room was smaller in size and had no mirrors. Vintage dance posters covered the walls and the windows and door were opened to let the sunlight slip through. All the furniture with the exception of the wooden table were taken out to provide as much room as possible.

Standing in a loose purple T-shirt, black yoga pants, and sneakers, Elsa wondered for the hundredth time whether she was right person for this job. After just an hour of dancing Hans revealed that he had seen a six-year old dance better than her. And in return, Elsa found herself becoming just as frustrated. She would have never thought that Hans would be such an intimidating partner.

"You don't step on the one Elsa." Hans said and returned to her. He grabbed her hands tightly, making Elsa wince. "You start on the two. Find the two got it?"

"Yes sir." Elsa murmured. The music began and she lifted her arms. _Why on earth is he using numbers in dancing?_

"When the music starts, just start on two." Hans repeated. He watched Elsa chew on her bottom lip and stumble forward nervously. Green eyes rolled up in renewed annoyance.

"Again!" And with that Hans released her and walked back to the table.

Elsa scowled and threw her arms up into the air. "You're impossible!"

"I'm impossible? You're the one who's messing up all the damned time!" Hans snapped.

"Well what did you expect? A _Dancing with the Stars_ partner? It's past lunchtime and we've accomplished nothing!" Elsa fired back.

"Oooh looks like someone's getting antsy." Eugene chortled as he and Valery entered into the studio.

"I know I am!" Elsa said and shot Hans a narrowed look.

Eugene and Valery exchanged a glance before Valery turned back to the pair with a small smile. "I told you that it's going to take time."

"Yeah well unfortunately we don't have much of that." Hans insisted as the song began to play. He turned around and moved back to where Elsa stood.

"Let's try it again."

* * *

Inside her empty bedroom, Elsa released a determined breath and turned on the first mambo song in the playlist Hans gave her. As the music began to play in the background, Elsa straightened her frame and began to dance.

She could do this.

* * *

Elsa lifted her arms and watched Hans circle her, his eyes trained on every move of her body.

"Two, three, four. Two, three, four." he counted slowly as Elsa held her position.

When she began to lean back, Hans pressed a hand to her back and straightened her. "Don't lean back!"

Elsa held her breathe and she felt her heart pick up its pace as Hans' hand move along the flatness of her belly to hold her. His other hand moved down and landed on her lower back. With a quick nod, Elsa began to move once again, hoping that Hans did not see the blush creeping up her cheeks as his fingers skimmed her bare skin.

"Two, three, four. Two, three, four." Hans chanted, his voice low and in control. His eyes flickered down to her unsteady legs and then he noticed that she was no longer looking at him.

"Don't look down!" he ordered.

Elsa shook her head and pushed his hands away. "I need a minute!"

And with nothing more to say, she turned and walked to the table where her water bottle stood. What was wrong with her?

Still standing in the middle of the room, Hans groaned and threw his hands up into the air. "What you need is to focus!"

* * *

The nature trail was clear of walkers and joggers, allowing Elsa to slow down her power walk. She pushed her hair back from her face, straightened her shoulders, and lifted her arms up into the right position.

"Two, three four, two, three, four." she whispered, moving forward and then back, her eyes focused on the trail in front of her.

"Two, three, four, two three shit!" Elsa cursed and kicked at the ground. She then straightened and began to dance once again.

 _Focus Elsa!_

* * *

On the fourth day, Hans stood beside Elsa and watched the young woman as she held her frame and danced by herself. Her gaze was firmly fixated on the wall.

Stepping up, Hans frowned and pointed to her toes. "Don't put your heel down!"

Elsa stopped and turned to him with a confused look. "I didn't put -"

"Look the steps aren't enough. You really have to feel the music within." Hans said, taking her hands into his and beginning their dance.

An hour later and after a much needed break, Elsa stood before Hans in the middle of the studio.

"If there's one thing you should take from dancing, it's that you get it from the heart. It's not on the one or the mambo. It's a feeling." Hans explained.

"A feeling?" Elsa questioned. She watched Hans as he placed a fist to his heart and began to thump it lightly.

"Hear it. Dud-thump, dud-thump, dud-thump. Like this."

Never leaving his gaze, Elsa lifted her own hand and began to imitate his movements. "Dud-thump, dud-thump, dud-thump."

"That's it." Hans smirked and took her curled fist.

Elsa felt her own heart pick up a slight beat as Hans pressed her small fist against his chest and began to lightly thump it.

"Close your eyes." he whispered.

Elsa nodded and closed her eyes. Soon enough all she felt was the steady beat of his heart against her hand.

"Good." Hans said and held her hand against him as they began to slowly dance once again. "Two, three, four, two three four. And breathe."

Elsa let out a small breathe and opened her eyes, their steps not missing a beat. Satisfied, Hans smiled and gave her a approved nod. Elsa felt her lips curve into a small smile in return as she held his glance and they continued their dance.

* * *

The following morning, Elsa straightened her shoulders and glanced at herself in the bathroom mirror. She stood in a simple blue sports bra, black yoga pants, and her hair was pulled back in a long side braid. As she set down her deodorant spray, Elsa's eyes fell on Anna's sunflower make-up bag and her eyebrows rose in sudden interest. Her hand came up and she was about to take the bag when a pair of footsteps echoed behind her.

"Hey!"

Elsa jumped and turned at the high voice. Anna stood behind her with wide eyes and a surprised look on her face. "Where are you going so early? It's not even seven yet."

"Just out for a jog and then to the pool. Tell Mom and Dad that I won't be able make it for breakfast." Elsa said. She snatched her hand away from Anna's make-up bag and grabbed her bag of clothes.

Anna nodded slowly and stepped aside to let Elsa pass her. Once she was gone, Anna leaned against the door and titled her head to the side.

* * *

Elsa felt her eyes move down to the space between her and Hans as they danced. Off to the side, Valery watched them with her hands on her hips.

When her eyes moved down, Hans lifted her chin back up. "Head up! Lock your frame!"

Suddenly nervous, Elsa felt her steps and frame falter. She could tell Hans was noticing her mistakes as well. Stepping back, her irritated partner lifted her arms and gestured to the space between them.

"This is your dance space and this is my dance space! I won't go into yours if you don't go into mine. Again." Hans turned and nodded to Valery.

"Got it." Elsa nodded in understanding as Valery pressed the REPLAY button and walked over to them.

As Elsa and Hans lifted their arms into position, Valery moved to stand beside them. She placed Elsa's hand on Hans' shoulder and Hans' hand on Elsa's back. Elsa kept her gaze focused on her partner as Valery pushed her shoulder's down a little and placed one hand on her lower back and the other on her hip. And then the three of them then began to move to the music.

Halfway through the song, Elsa felt her eyes roll down yet her gaze flickered up just as quickly. She looked up and felt her lips curve into a smile at the approved look on Hans' face.

Behind her, Valery grinned and stepped back from the dancing pair. "You're getting better!"

A little while later Valery left for work and Elsa and Hans decided to practice the spin. Her body was close to his as Hans gripped her hand and lifted her arm up. Going for a full try, Elsa spun around too quickly and suddenly felt her feet stumble. Surprised, Elsa fell on the ground with an _oomph_. Looking down at her, Hans bit back his grin and extended his hand to her.

Elsa took it with a small smile. "Sorry!"

"Again, and remember to look at me." Hans reminded and pulled her up.

Elsa nodded and began to spin once more, hoping that she will not fall this time. She turned to meet Hans' gaze when all of a sudden her elbow moved back and struck him in the chest by accident.

"Ompf!" Surprised, Hans stepped back and grabbed at his chest.

Elsa spun around and her cheeks flushed in instant embarrassment. "Oh my God I'm so sorry!"

Hans closed his eyes and let out a small groan. "Okay you know what? Let's take ten."

"I think that's a good idea." Elsa agreed. She placed a hand on her lips in order to cover her smile. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"You never met anyone like her man! She's gorgeous, adorable, funny, and can make a killer pie! Oh and did I mention she's named after a fairy tale princess?" Eugene exclaimed as he and Hans jogged on the nature trail.

Hans nodded and glanced around the woods. When he turned to the left, his gaze fell on a moving figure and Hans found himself slowing down to a stop. Beside him, Eugene stopped talking and was caught surprised when Hans extended an arm out to stop him.

"Why did you –" Eugene's voice faded and he followed his gaze, while Hans smiled and placed a finger to his lips.

A few feet into the woods and in the center of a small clearing was Elsa. Her back was turned to the two men and a small blue iPod with a thin white cord was tucked in her pant pocket as she danced. Straightening, Hans shook his head and a smile appeared on his face at the sight of the determined girl.

"You know I gotta admit she's pretty good." Eugene spoke up. He turned and met Hans' glance, who could only nod in agreement.

After a few more moments of watching Elsa, Hans chuckled and began to run once again. "Come on!"

Eugene shook his head and stole a last glance at the dancer before he turned and followed after his best friend.

* * *

"We're going to do something new today. Here."

Standing in the middle of the studio in a pair of tight, black spandex shorts and a silver camisole, Elsa watched Valery as she reached into her bag and took out a pair of tall heels. Nearby, Hans sat on the floor and went through the playlist.

A little nervous, Elsa took the shoes and looked up at the other girl. "I don't think I…"

"Yes you can, and you will!" Valery declared with a hand on her hip. "Now get in the heels!"

Elsa quickly nodded and learned over to slip on the shoes. Once they were strapped accordingly, Elsa straightened and walked back to where Valery stood.

"Ready?" Hans asked.

"Ready!" the two girls answered in unison.

The music began to play and Elsa focused on mirroring Valery's movements to the beat. The heels felt strange at the first steps yet Elsa knew she had to get used to them. Valery was right. There was no backing out at this point.

"Good!" Valery nodded with a smile. She then pushed her loose hair back over her shoulder. "Now this!"

Elsa returned her smile and pushed her braid back. Even though she could not look away, Elsa could sense Hans watching her from his spot on the floor. Her belly did an excited flip as Elsa focused on the music and copied Valery's moves. She made sure to sway her hips and run her hands through her hair seductively. At the end of the song, Elsa and Valery turned to Hans.

A large smile crossed his face as the young man stood and clapped his hands. "That was perfect!"

"Now we just need to get her in the dress." Valery added.

That night, Elsa stood before the bathroom mirror and brushed out her hair. Turning to her iPod, Elsa smiled and changed the current song. As the famous mambo beat began, she turned back to the mirror and began to dance before it. And when the time was right, Elsa made sure to push her hair back with a playful wink.

* * *

On the evening of the eighth day, Elsa was on her way back to her cabin with her book tucked under her arm. She declined Anna and her parents' invitation to play tennis and instead decided to go to the lake and catch up on her summer reading. She managed to get through half her book before the sun began to set and Elsa decided to head back to the cabin.

Passing the studio, Elsa stopped and noticed a small group of guests walk out. Through the window, she saw Hans move around the lit room and a sudden smile appeared on her face. She approached the door and as soon the last guest walked out, Elsa stepped inside.

Hans stood by the table with a bottle of water when he heard a pair of light footsteps. At the sound of the approaching steps, he turned around and beamed at the platinum blonde.

"Hi." he greeted and set his water down.

"Hi." Elsa smiled and looked down at her book. "I was passing by and I saw all the guests leave…did you have a good session? What did you do?"

"Ballroom dancing." Hans answered. He turned back to the table and was about to start packing up when Elsa appeared beside him.

"Do you maybe have time for one more session?"

Hans turned to her in surprise and Elsa bit down on her bottom lip. She looked down at her feet and wished she could take the question back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I know you must be tired and…" Elsa felt her voice begin to fade as Hans gently took the book from her hands and set it on the table.

He pressed the REPLAY button on his iPod and the familiar tune of Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" began to play. Turning back to her, Hans smiled and held out his hand.

Elsa returned his smile and allowed Hans to take her hand and lead her to the center of the studio. Their eyes remained locked on each other and Elsa felt her heart begin to pound as they got into position. His hand tightened on her waist and his gaze lingered on the soft features on her face as Hans began to whisper and demonstrate the steps. Soon enough, Elsa found herself matching his steps and dancing with ease. Her heart fluttered each time she gracefully spun into Hans' arms and pressed back into his chest. The moment the song ended, Elsa let go of her dance partner and stepped back.

Hans smiled as he looked back at her bright eyes. "You were amazing Elsa."

"Not as amazing as you." Elsa admitted and walked over to the table to retrieve her book.

She then turned back to Hans with a timid smile. "Thank you."

Hans felt his own cheeks flush slightly as he met her warm glance. He took a step closer to her and closed the space between them. "Elsa I -"

"Hey Hans! Are you done with your lesson?"

The pair turned to the door just in time to see Eugene step into the room. Noticing them, Eugene's brown eyes widened as his gaze shifted from the auburn to the platinum blonde. A few moments later the young man's lips curved into a sly grin.

"Oh sorry...am I interrupting something?"

Elsa and Hans exchanged a quick glance before they turned back to Eugene.

"No I was just passing by and I remembered that I left my book in here." Elsa stammered.

"And I was just packing up." Hans insisted with a simple wave of a hand.

Eugene blinked a few times before he merely shrugged. "I'm on my way over to Val's to watch a movie. Wanna come along?"

Hans turned to Elsa, who looked up at him with a small smile. She pressed her book to her chest and turned back to Eugene. "Sure."

"Awesome! I hope you like a good old musical!" Eugene chuckled as the three of them began to walk out of the studio.

* * *

The temperature reached a high of one hundred the following next day, and as soon as Elsa stepped into the studio, she dropped her bag and stripped from her jeans and T-shirt and down to her tight midriff top and spandex shorts. The training went perfect, with Elsa not missing a beat or stumbling on her heels, and her gaze locked firmly on her partner. When Hans pulled her close and gripped her slender hips, Elsa felt sightly dazed with excitement at how perfect his hands felt on her and how his bare chest touched her skin.

"Let's practice the introduction." Hans suggested half an hour later.

Elsa let out a small squeak when she felt Hans come up behind her and pull her close to him. His chest pressed nicely against her back and his left hand found her arm to drape it around his neck. Once Elsa had a grip, Hans let the tips of his fingers trail down her bare arm and the side of her torso. His lips were so close to her neck and all Elsa could think about was how her skin tingled at his touch. Unable to hold it back, she began to laugh.

Dropping his arm, Hans rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm sorry!" Elsa giggled.

"Are you done?"

His flushed companion nodded. "Yes!"

"Again."

The second time they tried it, Elsa's lips curved into a large grin as Hans guided her arm around his neck. When he caught sight of her smile, he stopped and Elsa burst into laughter once again.

On the third and final try, Elsa allowed Hans to guide her arm around his neck, their faces so close to one another. Her hand touched his neck, Hans let his hand trail down the length of her arm and along her torso, his fingertips brushing the side of her breast.

As his arm slipped from her body, Elsa slowly looked up and held his gaze for a brief moment before Hans let go of her hand to allow her to spin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two days before the Summerton show, Elsa stood in her bedroom. She was in the middle of packing her bag for her session when the door creaked open and Anna stepped in. Stealing a quick glance behind her, Anna turned and closed the door.

Elsa turned and smiled as her sister approached. "Hi!"

"Hi." Anna returned and sat down on her bed. She grabbed her stuffed snowman and hugged him to her chest. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Elsa slipped her water bottle in and looked up at Anna with a curious brow.

"On what's going on with you. You're never in the cabin. You keep running off to God knows where with God knows who. It's a little fishy coming from you." Anna admitted.

Elsa tried to look impassive as she walked to the closet to grab an extra sweater. "Oh you know, I've just been hanging around the resort."

"With who? Will?" Anna scoffed. "Don't lie to me Elsa. I know for a fact that you two are not 'hanging out'. Cause it just so happened that I ran into him this morning and he said you refuse to speak to him."

Elsa pressed her lips together and turned to her closet. She felt Anna's gaze on her and she knew that if she did not answer her sister, then Anna would become set on finding out the truth herself, even if it meant following Elsa to the dance studio.

The older girl released a small sigh and sat down beside the curious strawberry blonde. "It's true I don't talk to Will. I'm actually seeing his younger brother."

Anna's eyes slowly widened. "Hans?"

"Yes."

"Oh ho if Mom and Dad found out about this then you'll never hear the end of it. I can't believe that out of all the hot single men at this resort you just had to pick Hans Westergaard."

Elsa frowned at the disbelief on Anna's face. "I don't understand."

"Well while you were hanging out with Hans, Will started getting pretty close with Mom and Dad. Just yesterday, when you were obviously not here, we met up for lunch and at one point Mom asked about Hans. And you know what Will said? He said Hans is the 'most troubled' in the family. And then he went on about how Hans always isolated himself as a kid and never got along with any of his brothers. Let's just say that our parents don't exactly approve of him after everything Will told them." Anna explained.

She then leaned in close to her frowning sister. "And do you know what Will told me later when it was just the two of us? He said that Hans has a reputation here. That he just uses the dancing to get into the girls' pants."

 _Of course Will would say that._ Elsa thought in sudden anger. Her grip on her sweater tightened as she imagined Will sitting at the table with her parents and telling all sorts of lies about his brother. It made Elsa's stomach churn in disgust.

"Oh really? Because from what I know, Will is not exactly the perfect Prince Charming you say he is." Elsa said. She turned and walked back to the bed.

Anna tilted her head to the side. "Why? What did he do?"

Elsa shook her head and looked down at her bag. Even though she never kept anything from Anna, Elsa knew she could not reveal Valery's secret. Anna would definitely not approve of what the dancer planned to do.

"It's complicated." Elsa finally answered.

She turned to Anna with a small smile. "There's nothing to worry about Anna. I got to know Hans these past few days and from what I've seen I know that he's not who Will says he is."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Elsa. I've had my experience with fakes and trust me I know how bad they can get. I don't want your first crush or whatever you have to leave you heartbroken."

"I know." Elsa smiled and took her sister's hand into her own. "You were always so protective of me."

"Hey it's what little sisters do. And if you ever need someone to punch Hans in the face then you know where to find me." Anna chirped with a small smile.

Elsa laughed and tucked her sweater into her bag. A content silence lingered in the air for a brief moment before Anna turned back to her sister.

"So what's Hans like? Assuming that he's not who Will says he is?" she asked.

Elsa smirked as she remembered their constant back-and-forth bickering during their dance lessons. "He can be intimidating at first…"

She then thought about the few times Hans smiled and complimented her enough to make her blush to the roots of her hair. "But he can warm up to you. And let's just say that he also taught me that sometimes looks can be deceiving."

Anna smiled as Elsa bit down on her bottom lip and a slight blush slowly appeared on her cheeks. Even though she still had her doubts, Anna knew very well that her older sister could take care of herself. And of course Anna would keep to her word. If Hans even lifted a hand to her sister then he was a dead man in Anna's book.

"Don't worry sis, I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to. It's actually kind of exciting to think that you're having your first secret summer romance." Anna declared and placed a hand to her heart.

Elsa opened her mouth to deny herself when Anna suddenly jumped off the bed and grabbed her phone from her bed. "Well I'm done bugging you…for now. Right now I got a nice shower to take and a boyfriend to call. See you later!"

"Bye." Elsa smiled and looked back down on her bag as Anna opened the door to their room and skipped out. As soon as she was gone, Elsa let out a small sigh and slipped her bag strap over her shoulder.

In front of her mirror, Elsa acknowledged herself one last time, just to make sure she did not look unkempt. As she straightened her shirt, she found herself thinking about the handful of times she and Hans stood so close with their bodies pressed together as they danced. There were times when their lips were so close they could lean into each other and kiss, yet their dancing always intervened, and what about a few days ago when they danced in the studio that one evening? Elsa had read enough books and watched enough movies to know that something sparked in between them as they danced.

Could Hans have possible feelings for her? Truth to be told Elsa hoped so.

* * *

Hans was sitting in the dining hall and reading a book when he heard a pair of footsteps approach. He looked up just in time to see Eugene set his plate down on the empty spot across from him. An innocent look crossed the brunette's face as he sat down.

"Whatcha reading?" Eugene asked.

" _The Fellowship of the Ring_." Hans answered as he flipped a page of his book.

Eugene shook his head with tease and picked a strip of bacon off his plate. "I'm serious."

"So am I." Hans murmured. He held up the front cover for Eugene to see.

His best friend shook his head and bit into his bacon. "Let me guess, your dance partner recommended it?"

"Yes." Hans looked up and noticed a haughty smirk appear on Eugene's face. "What?"

"Hans I know you. You never read anything unless it's your work schedule for the week. And don't think that I don't see the way you and Elsa look at each other. You couldn't keep your eyes off her during the movie at Val's. I'd say you're smitten." Eugene teased.

"I'm not!" Hans argued.

He looked up at the grin on Eugene's face and let out a small sigh in defeat. "Okay I am."

"I knew it!" Eugene whooped in sudden glee.

Nearby, Will turned around to the two men with a large frown.

Eugene quickly quieted down and leaned towards his amused friend. "I'm happy for you man, really I am."

Hans chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "How much does Val owe you?"

"I went easy on her and she owes me a ten. So what's going to happen now? The Summerton show's in two days." Eugene reminded.

"Nothing, we're going to have a few more sessions and we still need to practice the lift." Hans said with a simple shrug.

"That's it?" Eugene suddenly looked incredulous. "You're just going to meet up in the same studio and go through the same boring routines?"

"What did you expect? We move to the rooftops?"

"That's exactly what I expect. Do something different, take her out, show her life outside the resort. Talk about something else besides where you should put your foot and when to bow. Get out of the 'We're dance partners' zone'."

Hans was about to respond back when his phone's screen suddenly lit up. Snatching his phone and book up from the table, he stood up from his seat. "I have to go."

Eugene let out a small cough. "You better hurry. Look like Mrs. Red Lips has just made her grand entrance."

Hans turned to the door where, sure enough, he saw Penelope standing and talking to a guest. He let out a small groan and shook his head. If Penelope caught him then he would never make it to the studio alone.

Noting his friend's distress, Eugene grinned and stood up as well. "Just tell her that you're running late. I'll keep her away with all the exciting activities I'm in charge of."

"It's a good thing you're a great convincer." Hans whispered as he and Eugene made it to the door.

As they neared the pair, Penelope turned and smiled at the sight of them. "Good morning Hans! Are you ready for our lesson?"

"Actually Penelope I…." Hans began.

"Sweetheart!" the three of them turned at the sound of the loud voice. Penelope's bright smile faded as a tall older man dressed in a green polo and gray khakis approached them, while both Eugene and Hans let out a small sigh of relief.

"Good morning Mr. Venderfelt." Eugene greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Calvin." Penelope looked much less enthusiastic to see her husband. She remained stiff and frowning as Calvin reached out and kissed her on the cheek. "You weren't supposed to come until Saturday."

"They let me take the next few days off and I decided to visit you." Calvin said.

"Actually Hans and I were on our way to the studio." Penelope turned to where Hans stood. Her eyes widened and her mouth flew open at the bare spot.

She turned to Eugene, who smirked and held up his clipboard. "He was just going to tell you that he had a session scheduled for the entire day. Luckily for you two I have a ton of exciting activities we can do. All family friendly I can assure you." he said.

He then turned away from Penelope's scowl and grinned at Calvin. "Shall we?"

* * *

Halfway through the lesson, the skies grayed and rain began to fall. Large drops pounded hard on the roof and windows as Elsa let Hans lead her through the dance. Instead of her usual spandex shorts and sneakers, Elsa wore a light black skirt Valery lent her and the silver heels to help her prepare for the big night.

"Turn, turn, turn." Hans said as Elsa spun with ease. "Down!"

Elsa smiled as she held onto his hand and dipped her body to the ground. She knew they were about to do the lift yet Hans quickly avoided it. Instead she threw her hands up and allowed Hans to move her to the next position.

"Down and twist!"

Elsa closed her eyes and let her body fall and one leg push out. Beside her, Hans copied her moves and when Elsa bent her arm out a bit too far.

"Damn it!" Hans cursed as he fell back onto the floor.

Elsa quickly scrambled up and watched Hans as he rubbed his sore back. "Are you okay?"

"Are you trying to kill me? How many times have I told you that you need to concentrate!" Hans scowled.

"I said I was sorry!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Is this your idea of fun?"

As Hans cursed and rubbed his back, Elsa rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Yes as a matter of fact it is! We're supposed to do the dance in two days and you still didn't show me the damned lift, I'm not sure about my turns and you know what else? Remember that I'm only doing this to save your damned ass!"

His hands on his hips, Hans looked up at Elsa with a disbelieved glance. He then remembered Eugene's advice earlier this morning and a sudden smile lit on his face.

"You know what? Let's get out of here."

* * *

After changing from her skirt and heels, Elsa followed Hans outside to his car. Luckily for her, the raincoat she wore was big enough to keep her dry. Hans, on the other hand, was not so lucky and the moment he was halfway to his car, he was soaked to the skin. Approaching his car, the pair stopped and Hans grabbed the door handle when he suddenly froze.

Elsa's brow arched as the auburn glanced inside and cursed. "What?"

"I left my keys inside." Hans said and stepped back from the door. Pushing the wet hair from his face, he placed his hands on his hips and looked around.

Elsa bit her lip and followed his gaze. "So now what?"

Turning to her, Hans suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

* * *

"Hans where are we going?" Elsa questioned as she followed Hans through the full parking lot and to the side of the main house where the lobby was.

"We are getting ourselves a ride Elsa." Hans answered simply as they stepped into the building.

The young receptionist looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of the drenched Hans and confused Elsa as they approached the front desk.

"May I help you?" she asked, turning from Hans to Elsa.

"We need the card to my brother Will Westergaard's room." Hans answered.

He then turned to Elsa with an innocent grin. "His girlfriend wants to leave him a little surprise."

Elsa hesitated and turned from Hans and to the confused receptionist. "He's right."

The suspicious frown remained on the receptionist's face as she leaned in and opened a cabinet full of extra cards. Taking the card, Hans gave her a playful wink before he he turned and gestured Elsa to follow him. The pair climbed up two flight of stairs before they reached the third floor. After weaving through the corridor, they approached a door and Hans slipped in the card.

"What are you doing?" Elsa hissed. She glanced around the corridor, fearing that Will himself could appear from around the corner at any moment.

"What does it look like? I'm going into my brother's room." Hans chuckled. He grabbed the doorknob and pushed open the door.

Halfway in, he turned to his nervous companion. "Stay here, this'll only take a second."

Elsa nodded and remained in the corridor as Hans disappeared into Will's room. A few moments later the sound of a few drawers opening and closing echoed from behind the door. Outside, Elsa bit her lip and stole an another quick glance around.

"Are you coming?" she stammered.

To her relief, Hans opened the door and walked with a set of car keys in hand. Smiling, Hans turned and closed the door behind him.

Elsa starred at the keys for a long moment. Was Hans doing what she thought he was doing? "Are those Will's car keys?"

"Yes they are." Hans nodded. He slipped them into his coat pocket and the of them began to quickly walk down the corridor.

"But what about Will?"

"Father has him on his feet for the whole day. He won't be going anywhere."

Elsa shook her head in complete disbelief. "This is crazy!"

"What can I say, I love crazy." Hans assured her with a mischievous grin.

* * *

Back in the lobby, the couple returned the room card and borrowed an umbrella from one of the employees. They then hurried outside and through the parking lot. The moment they reached Will's car, Elsa stopped and gasped at the shiny black Porsche that stood at the very back of the lot.

 _Will is going to kill him._ she thought.

Moving around the front passenger side, Hans unlocked the door and held it open for her. "Get in."

* * *

The sports car sped along the black road just as the sun began to slip through the clouds. Sitting on the front passenger seat, Elsa turned to the window and watched as the gorgeous scenery flew by. She still could not believe that she and Hans had taken Will's car. If Will saw them then he surely would've killed his brother. Now, when they were far enough away from Will and the resort, Elsa was not worried. She even found herself holding back a giggle at the image of Will cursing in his bedroom as he searched for his keys. As they passed a strip of lush green forests, Elsa turned from the view and smiled at the bright cloudless skies above them. It felt like forever since she felt so at ease.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Hans turned to her and a bright smile appeared on his face. "You'll see!"

Elsa smiled in return and leaned back against the seats, deciding not to ask any more questions.

* * *

The tiny bell above the door let out a small ring as Hans and Elsa stepped through. Slipping her hood off her head, Elsa's eyes widened as she took in the spunky 1950's themed ice cream parlor.

The floors were black and white checkered and the bar stools were high and red cushioned. On the right side of the counter was a glass window and large selection of ice cream, while on the left side was an equally large toppings bar. Soft Elvis Presley music played in the background and there was even an old jukebox that stood near the door. To add to the retro theme, old black and white pictures of the King of Rock of Rock and Roll and old vinyl records hung on the walls.

Hans smiled at the intrigued look on Elsa's face and guided her to the front counter. "Val and I came here one day when we first started dancing together. She says ice cream helps her sooth her anxiety before the big shows."

Elsa smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who's to say I'm nervous?"

When Hans turned to look at her, the platinum blonde meekly looked down at the black tile she stood on. "Maybe I am a little."

"Don't worry, after this I know a place where we can practice some more." Hans assured her.

"Well well if it isn't my favorite dancer!" a loud and booming voice erupted from behind the counter.

Elsa and Hans turned to see a short round-bellied man in a green shirt and a pink apron smiling wide at their arrival. He stood at least a head shorter than Hans and a gold watch was draped over his wrist.

"Hi Louie!" Hans greeted.

"Got a big show tonight?" Louie guessed.

"In two days." Hans said.

He then turned and gestured to Elsa. "Louie this is my friend Elsa. She's covering for Val in the next show."

"It's nice to meet you Louie." Elsa said, reaching out and taking his hand.

Louie grabbed it and began to shake it hard, causing Elsa to grip the counter in surprise. "Aren't you a pretty thing. Valery must be jealous!"

Hans rolled his eyes, while Elsa let out a small giggle at the compliment.

"Hey I'm just teasing ya! Sheesh! So what're we having today? The King Split? Rocky Road Revolt? Or a boring strawberry cone?" Louie asked and gestured to the different ice cream before him.

Elsa looked down at the ice cream and she felt her mouth water at the huge selection. Rocky Road. Double chocolate chip. Strawberry Cheesecake. Pina Colada. Butterscotch. Caramel Cone Crunch. Mocha Cookie Crumble. Smurf Berry. Oreo Cookie Delight. Superman. Birthday cake. There was so many to choose from that Elsa did not know if she could possibly pick just one flavor.

Noting her excitement, Hans leaned in close to her. "You can have anything you like." he whispered.

Elsa turned to him a with bright smile. "Thank you."

Her eyes moved to the menu above Louie's head and Elsa rolled on her heels as her gaze landed on a particular item. She suddenly knew exactly what she wanted. "Can I have the Mudslide Brownie Supreme please?"

"Ooh looks like someone's in for a chocolate surprise." Louie chuckled. He then turned to Hans, who smiled meekly and looked up at the menu.

"I think I'll just take a regular vanilla sundae."

* * *

"This looks so good." Elsa said a few minutes later.

Once they received their orders, the pair found a booth by the window and began to eat their cold desserts. While Hans ate his small sundae, Elsa found herself licking her lips at her Mudslide Brownie Supreme, which consisted of two scoops of chocolate ice cream topped with hot brownie bits and drizzled with gooey chocolate syrup. Hans smiled as he watched Elsa dip her spoon into the ice cream and lift it into her mouth.

Closing her eyes, Elsa let the ice cream and brownie swirl in her mouth before she swallowed and smiled wide. "I'll have to bring Anna here before we leave."

"Are you close with your sister?" Hans asked curiously.

Elsa looked down at her frozen dessert and took another spoonful. "Yes, we were so close when we were little but then well…we grew apart when my father decided to dedicate his time to help me become the next CEO of our family business. Anna saw it all and became jealous for a while. She always used to call me 'Daddy's favorite girl' because of all the attention I received. And there were times when I shut her out too, because I put my work and education before her."

Hans nodded while twirling his spoon. "Is everything good between you two now?"

"Yes." Elsa said with a small smile.

She then tilted her head to the side and wondered if this was the right time to ask about his family. They barely spoke about such things during their lessons. "What about you? Are you close with your brothers?"

Elsa watched the smile upon Hans' face fade and instantly regretted asking. With a light sigh, the young man leaned forward with his elbows crossed before him.

"No I'm not."

"Really?" Somehow Elsa could not believe him. Surely there had to be one or two brothers whom Hans loved and looked up to.

"Really. Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally for two years. The other brothers never wanted to include me in any of their games and just ran off when they saw me coming. Or they were just 'too busy' with their own lives to pay any attention to me." Hans said. He turned to the window with a firm glance.

Elsa set down her spoon and reached across the table to take his hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay." Hans turned and a small smile replaced the frown. "At least you have a good relationship with Anna."

Elsa gave his hand an assured squeeze and looked up at his shady eyes. They held a brief glance before Elsa cleared her throat and looked down at her sundae. Her hand remained on his as a content silence filled the space and the couple continued to eat their desserts.

* * *

The sun was still shining when Elsa and Hans stepped out of the parlor an hour later and drove to a nature area that was not too far from Louie's. Surrounded with greenery, the nature area they drove to seemed like the perfect place to practice the lift. Bird occasionally flew above their heads and the air was warm and dry.

Seated on a dry patch of earth, Elsa nervously watched Hans as he moved across the fallen tree trunk that extended from one side of the small river to the other. Seven feet below him, large sharp rocks, broken sticks, and trickling water promised a few nasty cuts and bruises if the young man fell.

Elsa swallowed uneasily at the ground below them. "I don't think you should do this."

"It's all about balance when it comes to the lifts." Hans insisted. Noticing her tensed face, his lips curved into a sly smile and he did a small jump.

Elsa let out a startled squeal as the log shook. Still holding his arms out, Hans kept a good balance as the log steadied. Smug, Hans looked down at the girl and Elsa shook her head in awe.

"See? It's all about balance."

"Got it." Elsa giggled.

She then let out a content sigh and pressed her knees to her chest. "So what inspired you to become a dancer?"

Hans sat down on the log. "It all started when I was sixteen. Two of my brothers and I decided to go visit the resort that summer. Once there, my brothers made my life a living hell. They dropped red ants in my pillowcase, locked me out of the cabin, abandoned me in the woods, you name it. By the end of the week I was ready to pack my bags and run away. One night though, I was walking back to our cabin and I saw Valery in the studio. Her parents just kicked her out and she was staying with the dance instructor. When she saw me that night, she just ran outside, grabbed me by the hands, and we started to dance just like that." he explained with a remembering smile.

Elsa grinned. "And that's how it all started."

"I fell in love with it Elsa. There's just something about dancing that's…it's relief. When I dance then I can just forget about my fucked up family and let myself go. After that summer I made my decision and told my family that I wanted to become a dancer. Just as I thought, they laughed and I never heard the last of it. As soon as I turned eighteen, I went back to the resort and Valery and I became dance partners."

"That's amazing." Elsa admitted.

"So now you know why I'm not like my father or Will. I don't want to go get a doctor's or law degree just to please my family. I want to do what I love." Hans sighed and looked down. "It's just so hard for them to see that."

Elsa pressed her lips together as Hans hoisted himself up once again. Balanced perfectly on the log, Hans glanced down at Elsa with a sudden grin.

Looking up, Elsa straightened. "What?"

"Come here."

"No." Elsa answered, shaking her head. When Hans' smile turned into an adorable pout, Elsa's own smile widened and she extended her arm out. "Fine."

Smiling anew, Hans reached out and took her hand. The log began to slightly shake as he helped Elsa on and guided her to the center. Her eyes remained transfixed on the water below.

"Ah remember what I told you." Hans reminded, lifting her chin up with his finger.

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes. "Don't look down."

"That's right." Hans nodded and held onto her hand as Elsa got over her anxiety. When the log became calm, they began to dance, their steps light at first but then getting better.

* * *

"Now we're going to actually try the lift." Hans decided.

They moved away from the forest and now stood in a large field of tall grass. Standing before him a good nine feet away, Elsa shook her shoulders and tried not to look as nervous as she felt.

"Ready?" her dance partner asked.

"I think so." Elsa answered. The lift was the last piece they had to work on before the show, and Elsa had to admit that she was worried about it.

"Just bend your knees and go up!" Hans held his arms out, ready to catch her.

With a determined breath, Elsa took off. She ran up to him and bent her knees, ready for the jump. His hands grabbed her hips to hoist her up yet Elsa reacted too slow and both she and Hans fell on the soft ground. Laughing, Elsa brushed away the hair that escaped her bun and looked down to see that she had fallen right on top of Hans.

Surprised, Elsa quickly moved off and helped the young man stand. "Are you okay?"

"Let's try that again." Hans suggested.

* * *

"Okay let's do this." Hans held his arms out for the second time.

Elsa nodded and began to run. The moment she neared him though, Hans himself lost focus, and as a result, Elsa ended up slamming into him and knocking them both down onto the soft ground.

"Okay now that wasn't my fault!" Elsa exclaimed as she pushed herself up from Hans' chest. She looked down at the smiling auburn and shook her head. "Who always keeps telling me to focus?"

"You know the best place the do the lifts is the water." Hans spoke up. He pushed himself and Elsa up off the ground.

As they stood up and brushed down their clothes, Elsa looked up at him with an arched brow. "The water?"

* * *

Soon enough, Elsa found herself stripped down to her tank top and yoga shorts and standing in the middle of the lake with Hans. The water felt nice on her skin and the sun was just setting, painting the sky in nice shades of blue, pink, orange, and yellow. Pushing her wet bangs from her forehead, Elsa smiled and gripped Hans' shoulders.

"Ready?" Hans breathed, meeting her smile.

"I'm ready." Elsa nodded and stretched her arms out. The water swished around them as Hans grabbed her hips and lifted her up from the water. Elsa felt herself slightly shaking as she kept her arms and legs stretched out.

"I got it! I think I….no no I don't got -" her voice faded as she leaned forward and fell headfirst into the water with her partner.

Reemerging onto the surface, Elsa burst into laughter as she brushed the hair from her face. She then swam back over to Hans and gripped his bare arms.

"Again?"

Hans nodded. "One more time."

Elsa released him and his hands found her hips once more. Her smile disappearing, Elsa closed her eyes and let Hans lift her up. His arms held her tight and the moment she was up, Elsa extended her arms and legs.

"You're doing good! Just hold it….hold it!"

Elsa opened her eyes and felt her body tilt once again. A small cry escaped her lips as she fell forward, her ears and nose filling with water the moment she hit it. When she resurfaced again, Elsa saw Hans move towards her and pull her close to him. Looking up at his bright eyes, Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not bad." Hans confessed.

The smile on his face was enough to make Elsa blush as she pushed her wet hair back and adjusted the straps of her top. Once she was comfortable, Elsa looked back up at him. She held his gaze before Hans suddenly leaned in and brought his lips upon hers. Elsa's surprise lasted for a few moments before it quickly turned into something more passionate as their lips held the kiss and Elsa's hands move to cup his face. His lips were soft and felt so good on hers that Elsa felt herself leaning forward and deepening the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Hans' cheeks turned a slight red and his eyes widened as he looked down at the flushed girl.

"Elsa this - " His voice was cut when Elsa leaned in and captured his lips once again. Relaxing into the kiss, Hans closed his eyes and moved his hands down to her hips. When Elsa moved back, he looked down and grinned at her wide smile. "This is crazy."

"What can I say, I learned to love crazy."

* * *

By the time they made it back to the shore, the evening was drawing near and the sky was growing dark. The pair quickly dried off on the sandy beach and slipped into Will's car to return to the resort. While Hans drove them through the dark, Elsa took out her phone and felt herself grow cold at the three missed calls from her mother and text from Anna.

It looked as though she was going to have some explaining to do.

* * *

Pulling up into the parking lot, Hans turned the ignition off and turned to Elsa.

The girl met his gaze and looked down at her lap. "Thank you for the ice cream. I had a wonderful time."

"Me too." Hans agreed. He turned to the girl just as she looked back up at him, her cheeks now an adorable shade of red. He suddenly had the urge to reach out and kiss her yet Hans held himself back.

"I can't meet up tomorrow. I have a staff meeting at seven and lessons booked all day." he said instead.

Elsa's smile faded and she bit down on her bottom lip. "So this is it? Until the show?"

"Looks like it." Hans replied with a light grin.

He took in the worried look on Elsa's face and reached for her hand. "You'll do fine Elsa. You worked really hard."

"We both did." Elsa smiled and gave his hand a small squeeze.

She grabbed the door and slipped out into the warm night. Shutting the door behind her, Elsa moved around the car and smiled at Hans one last time. "Goodnight."

Hans smiled as he watched Elsa hurry away from the car and towards the direction of her cabin.

"Good night Elsa." he whispered.

* * *

Nearing the Nordland cabin, Elsa turned to her bedroom window and noticed the room light turned on. She let out a quick sigh of relief and turned to the front door. If her parents were here then Elsa knew she was going to receive a scolding for not picking up her calls or informing them about her whereabouts. With a calm breathe the young woman approached the door and straightened her clothes. She then gripped the doorknob and let herself in.

The cabin was dark and there was no sign of her parents when Elsa stepped inside. After she quietly closed the door, Elsa turned and moved across to her and Anna's bright bedroom.

"Anna?"

Sprawled out on her bed, Anna turned away from her laptop and looked up at her sister. She pressed a button on her keyboard and sat up. "There you are. Mom almost had a heart attack when you didn't answer her calls."

"I know, I'm sorry." Elsa mumbled and dropped her bag on her bed. "Where are they?"

"At the main house with Mr. Westergaard."

As Elsa began to unpack, Anna leaned in and took in her sister's slightly red cheeks and avoiding glance. "And where were you? And don't tell me that you were 'just hanging around the resort' cause I'm falling for that obvious lie."

"I was with Hans." Elsa answered before she could stop herself.

When Anna did not say anything, she turned to her sister. "We just went out for some ice cream and on a small nature walk."

Anna's mouth flew open. "He took you out on a date?"

"We just wanted to get out of the studio for once." Elsa said. She might as well tell Anna the truth now, since her sister knew about what Elsa was really doing.

"Studio? What were you….oh my God is Hans teaching you how to cha cha?" Anna giggled with a playful shake of her hips.

"Yes, long story short his dance partner had a problem so she couldn't do this week's show. I stepped up and took her place for her." Elsa explained.

"That's so awesome! Who knew you'd get this much romance and drama for the summer? Heck your love story makes mine and Kristoff's look so boring!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa laughed and shook her head at her sister's sudden excitement. "Oh Anna."

"What? You're taking secret dance lessons with a hot guy and you're doing all this behind our parents' backs. Clearly Mom and Dad expected you to stay in your room and read boring books all summer. But you're doing a hell lot more! I knew it! I knew you'd break out of your shell!" Anna insisted.

She then froze and her eyes widened in sudden curiosity. "Did he kiss you?"

When Elsa remained silent, Anna jumped up with a loud gasp. "He did didn't he? I see that look Elsa! That look of pure denial!"

"It was at the lake. After the ice cream and walk we decided to go swimming for a bit." Elsa revealed. She felt a new smile take over as she remembered how wonderful the kiss was.

"Oh my God this is so exciting! My sweet and innocent sister finally had her first kiss!"

"Yes I did." Elsa laughed and fell down on the bed beside her sister.

Anna giggled and took Elsa's hand into her own. "Well don't hold it back. Tell me all about it. I want all the details."

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter (especially the little surprise at the lake!). In regards to my Helsa series "The Stories of Us". I have a few WIPs that I hope to finish and publish real soon. Fear not I haven't abandoned that series!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Be prepared, there's alot happening in this chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 7

The day of the Summerton show finally came, and when Elsa woke up, she immediately pulled the covers over herself. The realization that she and Hans were going to perform that very night unnerved her. Eventually, she got out of bed and forced herself to eat a somewhat full breakfast. By the time Valery came to help her get ready, Elsa found herself wondering if it was not too late to lie about a stomach bug.

"I can't believe the show's tonight." Elsa whispered as she and Valery walked to the main house.

"You'll do great Elsa." Valery assured her.

"I never performed in front of an entire audience before. What if I fall on my face? Or I miss a spin?"

"We still have some time before the show. After we grab some lunch we'll head back to my place and get you dressed."

The girls approached the building just as Penelope opened the door and stepped out. She was dressed in a purple low-cut summer dress and tall heels. Slipping on her sunglasses, Penelope turned and scoffed at the approaching girls. As Elsa climbed the deck, the older woman leaned over and stuck her foot out, causing Elsa to stumble a few steps and fall on the wooden floor. Shooting Penelope a dangerous glance, Valery stepped to the side and helped Elsa up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Elsa nodded and brushed off her shorts. She turned and watched Penelope strut off towards the direction of the cabins.

Valery released a small huff and opened the door for them. "Just ignore her, she's a nothing but a stuck-up man-hungry bitch."

Close by, Eugene walked past his friends with his gaze on his clipboard. "Tsk tsk watch your potty mouth there Ms. Fontana. You don't want to be sent to Mr. Westergaard's office do you?"

Elsa giggled at Eugene's humor, while Valery rolled her eyes and smiled despite herself. "Let's get you ready."

* * *

"Okay okay let's go through this again."

Elsa held up her arms in the correct position as Valery slipped another pin into her hair. The selected dress was laid out on the bed and her makeup was done, so now the girls only had to finish styling Elsa's hair and put on the dress.

"I just have to keep my head up, my shoulders down…" Elsa's voice faltered and her shoulders slumped. "I don't think I can do this."

Valery smiled as she picked up a purple sequined barrette from her dresser top. "Yes you can. Just pull up, watch your frame, and let him lead you."

Elsa sighed and looked down at her lap. "I'm just scared of freaking out and falling on my face."

"Hey it's okay to be a little scared." Valery pointed out.

She scoffed and turned to a large poster of a dancer that hung on her wall. "You should've seen how scared Hans was at his first performance. It was at a wedding reception party here at the resort with a hundred guests. We were supposed to do this impressive salsa number but Hans so nervous about messing up that he ended up locking himself in the janitor's closet ten minutes before we were supposed to perform."

Elsa could not help but join in Valery's laughter as she imagined her confident and talented dance partner hiding in the tiny closet. Beside her, Valery carefully slipped the barrette into Elsa's hair. She then moved back and gestured to the mirror.

"Take a look."

Elsa followed her gaze and her eyes widened at her appearance. Her long hair was arranged in an elegant tight bun and adorned with the sequined barrette. A faint trace of lavender eye shadow and black mascara traced her deep blue eyes and small purple sequined earrings glistened on her ears As she looked at herself she felt her belly flip as she thought about what Hans will think when he saw her.

"It's beautiful." Elsa whispered at last.

She grinned and turned to the dancer. "Thank you."

"No Elsa thank you." Valery closed her concealer case with a small sigh. "Look I just want to let you know that I'm not a slut like Will keeps telling everyone. There was no relationship or romance. It was just a careless drunk one-night stand. Everyone keeps telling me it's not my fault and he seduced me, but I keep thinking it is, since I didn't push him away."

"Hey." Elsa reached out and took Valery's hand into her own. "Everything will be fine."

Valery looked up at her and slowly nodded, yet Elsa could see the slight fear in her eyes and the way her free hand fumbled with her shirt. When Valery did not respond, Elsa leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her in a warm comforting hug.

"It'll be okay."

* * *

"Here we are!" Valery announced as she and Elsa made their way through the parking lot and to where Hans stood.

The dancer looked up from his phone and smiled as they approached. As they drew nearer, Elsa's gaze fell on Hans' elegant dress shirt, black pants, and sleek black shoes. His shirt was the same color as her dress and opened at the first two buttons. For a long moment Elsa did not know what to say as she took him in. He looked just as handsome as the night she first saw him in the ballroom.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"She's ready as she'll ever be." Valery said and helped Elsa take off her sweater.

The slip of clothing fell and Hans' eyes widened at the sight of Elsa. She was dressed in a flowing, purple, strapless dress that reached just below her knees and was sprinkled with silver sequins at the hemline. His eyes then lifted up to her face and he took in the light trace of make-up and her hair. For a long moment he did not know what to say as he took her in.

Her glossy pink lips curved into a timid smile as Elsa looked down at herself. "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful." Hans softly confessed. He took her hand so she could do a small spin. Elsa felt her cheeks warm up as she felt his eyes take in her appearance once more.

Valery smirked at the blushing Elsa and awestruck Hans. "Okay that's enough ogling Hans. You got a hotel to get to and a dance number to perform."

She held out the shoebox that held Elsa's silver heels and Elsa took it from her after releasing Hans' hand. She then stepped up and embraced the dancer. Valery's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled and returned the hug.

"Thanks again Val." Elsa said softly.

"Don't mention it. I know you'll both do great." Valery admitted.

* * *

It took the pair a little more than half an hour to reach the Summerton Hotel. As Hans turned into the lot, Elsa turned to her right and looked up at the complex.

This resort was smaller than the Southern Isles yet just as elegant. The rooms were lit with a golden glow and the hotel's name was displayed in gleaming gold letters on a marble sign. Small trees stood on either side of the doors and were draped in gold lights. At the revolving doors, a young doorman conversed with a tall gentleman who was dressed in a fine black tuxedo and smoked a cigarette. Close by, another man in a red dress shirt was walking along the sidewalk with a beautiful young woman in a coral pink cocktail dress. Elsa felt her nervousness return as Hans pulled up in an empty spot that faced the hotel. She looked up at the building and worried her bottom lip.

This was it.

Noticing the anxious look on her face, Hans smiled and took his hand into hers. "Can I offer you a piece of advice?"

Elsa turned away from the hotel and met his gaze. A few weeks ago she would've expected him to snicker in amusement at her and throw a snide remark. Tonight though, Hans looked at her with a small assured smile that somewhat settled the crazed butterflies in her belly. She silently nodded and Hans squeezed her hand once more.

"Don't pay attention to them. Just think about all the times we danced in the studio. When it was just you and me and no one else." he whispered. He lifted her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles.

Elsa swallowed and remembered the one time she and Hans danced together after one of his evening sessions. She felt so at ease back then. When she turned back Hans noted the new smile on her face as Elsa straightened and turned to the Summerton.

"Let's go."

* * *

After informing the hotel receptionist of who they were, the couple moved into the large banquet hall where the party was being celebrated.

There were at least a dozen circular tables scattered all around with at least seven people seated around them. All the guests were dressed in dresses and suits and young. The waiters wore dark purple vests and white dress shirts as they walked around and served drinks and finger foods on silver trays. The large stage and small set of steps leading up to it was right next to the doors, and when Elsa turned to the audience, she saw a young woman who looked as old as Anna seated at the table closest to the stage. She was a pretty girl with short brunette hair and dressed in a pastel pink cocktail dress and gold heels. Seated beside her were a broad man with a full dark gray beard and a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair.

Elsa had to guess that the man was the owner of the hotel Mr. Summerton, and the beautiful brunette haired woman and the young woman in the pink dress were his wife and daughter. Watching them laugh and talk with a passing couple, Elsa could only hope that they would like the performance. As Hans led her up the stage, she felt her free hand come down and fumble with the soft edge of her dress.

* * *

Standing on the stage, Elsa felt her heartbeat pick up as she felt more than two dozen pairs of eyes on her and Hans. The lights were down and a sudden hush fell over the crowd as a low voice began to speak from across the room.

"The Summerton Hotel is proud to present Hans Westergaad and partner Elsa Nordland in Mambo Magic!"

In an instant her arm was raised and a calm blue light flashed on them from above. The room was filled with applause and the music began to play. Elsa blinked at the darkened faces of the guests and the Summertons and she felt her breathe hitch as Hans slipped his hand down her raised arm.

"Relax." he whispered, and Elsa swallowed and forced on a nervous smile as Hans spun her. Moving back to him, Elsa accidently smacked into his chest yet Hans easily took hold of her hands and they began the dance.

As they went through their practiced routine, Elsa's head began to turn to the audience, yet she just as quickly turned back and looked at Hans before she could even glance at the Summertons. Looking back up, she caught the approved grin on his face as he guided her. Elsa smiled in return and felt herself start to relax as she mentally repeated the steps and routines to herself. She told herself to relax and imagine that she was not dancing in front of dozens of people, but in the dance studio with the vintage dance posters and wooden floors. And just like that, Elsa began to enjoy herself as she spun to her side and mirrored Hans' steps and movements. When he released her to allow her to spin, Elsa swept away, did a quick graceful spin, and returned to his arms with a smile.

They moved to the center of the stage and Hans moved back to spin her two more times. A little dizzy, Elsa slipped into his arms and felt his hands grip her hips.

"Wrong way!" Hans chuckled and Elsa cursed herself as she faced him and followed his moves.

She forced herself not to turn to the crowd as Hans released her and she swayed her hips and shook her dress in the seductive way Valery taught her. Before her, a few guests began to clap and Elsa felt a grin return on her face as she danced back to Hans.

"Ready for the lift?" he asked.

Elsa raised her arms as well with a nod and hard swallow. She then watched Hans dance away from her and her feet stumbled slightly as Elsa danced to the other side of the stage. The spotlight suddenly fell on her and Elsa lifted her arms and began to make her way across the stage. When she neared Hans though, Elsa felt her feet slow down and she turned to the audience. Her face flushed in sudden embarrassment yet she quickly began to move her arms to the beat, hoping that the audience did not see her hesitation. Behind her, Hans gripped her waist and led her to the next few steps.

"Keep going keep going." he encouraged and Elsa forced her worry aside as they danced to the right and then Hans' grip returned to her waist.

Elsa noted the move and lifted her legs, allowing Hans to spin her in a full circle. The audience once again broke into applause as Elsa and Hans resumed their dancing. As the song neared to an end, Hans lifted Elsa back up midway and spun her to the left and then right before releasing her. Together they performed the last of the routines before they threw their arms back to conclude the dance.

There was a small pause in the audience before an impressed Mr. Summerton lifted his arms and began to clap loudly. His smiling wife and daughter followed his lead and suddenly the entire banquet hall was filled with applause.

Keeping one arm around each other, Hans and Elsa turned to the applauding guests and bowed. As they straightened, Elsa felt her smile stretch from ear to ear as she took in the smiles on the guests' faces. In the front, Mr. Summerton was shaking his head and praising them loudly, while his daughter clapped and bounced in excitement.

Elsa's heart thundered inside her chest as she turned and met Hans' glance. His eyes were bright and the smile upon his face was enough to make her want to reach out and kiss him. Elsa held herself back though and turned to the guests. Her gaze lingered on the audience and Elsa suddenly caught sight of the Weseltons, who sat at a table away from the Summertons. When had they arrived?

Elsa quickly turned away from their gaze and smiled anew as she and Hans bowed once more and then turned to walk off the stage.

* * *

The rush of excitement still coursed through Elsa on the way back to the Southern Isles Resort. Light music played from the radio as Elsa huffed and shimmied out of the dress in the backseat. Casting a quick glance at the mirror, Hans noticed her bare shoulders peeking from behind the seat and he cleared his throat.

"You were fantastic tonight." he said as he finally forced himself to look at the road before him.

"It was amazing! I never felt anything like it!" Elsa exclaimed and tossed her hair back behind her.

Sprawled out across the seat, she gently folded the dress and set it aside. She then turned and snatched her blue blouse from the bag on the floor. Looking up, Elsa noticed Hans' eyes flickering away from the sight of her bare skin.

"Hey keep your eyes on the road!"

"Sorry." Hans stammered with a weak smile.

Elsa pulled the blouse over her head and then leaned back to pull on her shorts. "I'm sorry that I didn't do the lift."

"It wasn't that important." Hans insisted. He turned just in time to see Elsa rise up and crawl in between to sit down next to him.

"That's much better." She then turned to Hans with a curious glance. "Did you get a text from Val or Eugene? They should be back from the clinic by now."

"I haven't checked." Hans grabbed his phone and handed it to her.

Elsa turned it on and released a small sigh at the blank screen. The last text they received was one from Eugene informing the couple that he and Valery was on the road. "Nothing."

Hans frowned. "I hope everything went okay. Knowing Eugene he would've texted something by now."

Elsa nodded in agreement and played with the strap of her seatbelt. Turning her gaze to the window, Elsa decided to watch the dark trees pass by. She then felt a warm hand take hers and she told herself not to worry.

* * *

They drove into the resort's parking lot half an hour later. The main house and surrounding cabins were dark and the faint sound of chirping crickets filled the air as Hans opened the door and slipped out. Beside him, Elsa unbuckled her seatbelt and checked the time on her phone, the bright screen shining on her face.

It was past eleven. Her parents and Anna were sure to be asleep by now. She hoped that Anna kept her promise and come up with some way to fool their parents into thinking Elsa had gone to bed early.

The door to her right opened and Elsa looked up and smiled at Hans. She allowed him to take her hand and help her out of the car. Closing the door behind her, Elsa leaned back against the car and Hans pressed his hands on the windows on either side of her head. A small grin was exchanged between them before Elsa leaned close to him. Hans closed his eyes and moved forward to close the space in between them when a nearby shout pulled him back.

"Hans!"

The startled couple turned to see a frantic Eugene running over to them.

"You gotta come! It's Valery!"

* * *

No words were exchanged as the three of them hurried to Valery's cabin. The building was lit with a dim light and a small crowd of staff members turned at their footsteps. Pushing past the group, Hans moved to the bed where Valery laid on her side. Her face glistened with sweat and her left hand clutched her thighs. When she saw him, Valery began to cry and grabbed his hand with her free one.

"Shhh, I'm here." Hans whispered and brushed a stray strand from her cheek.

"It hurts!" the young woman choked out.

Hans forced himself to keep his own fear at bay and he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Everything's going to be okay Val."

As he continued to comfort her, Elsa turned to Eugene with an incredulous look. "Why didn't you call an ambulance?"

"Val was too scared that it'd cause a scene and Jerome would find out. She was fine on the way back but t-then I don't know something opened up when she got here and she started bleeding." Eugene explained in a trembling voice.

Elsa turned back to Hans and Valery and stepped towards them. "I know who can help her. I'll be right back."

And without another word, the young woman turned and hurried out of the cabin. Outside, Elsa took her phone out and dialed her father's number. Pressing the phone to her ear, Elsa placed a hand on her chest to control her erratic heartbeat. After the third ring, the line was picked up and Elsa let out a relieved breath.

"Hello? Elsa?"

"Daddy I need your help!"

"What's wrong? Where are you?" Adgar demanded, the dazed sleepiness in his voice suddenly gone and replaced with sudden concern.

"It's an emergency. You need to go get Dr. Sweet and come to Valery Fontana's cabin right now!" Elsa instructed, trying to keep her voice at a firm level. She heard her father shuffle to get up from bed and her grip on her phone tightened.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Elsa paced in front of the door, gripping her phone tight and praying that Valery was holding up inside the cabin. She turned at the sound of the two pairs of oncoming footsteps and released a relieved breathe as her father and Dr. Sweet rush towards her. While her father was dressed in a pair of sweats and a hoodie, Dr. Sweet wore his white jacket and carried his large doctor's bag.

"How is she?" Dr. Sweet asked as he and Adgar followed Elsa into the cabin.

"Not well." Elsa answered. She allowed the doctor to pass through and approach Valery's bedside.

Looking up, Hans stood and stepped aside as Dr. Sweet took his place and knelt down. Valery's eyes flew open when she felt him take her wrist and check her pulse. Her eyes were full of tears as she looked up at the determined doctor.

"Please help me!"

"Shhh, I know it hurts. We're gonna take care of it." Dr. Sweet gently lifted her hands from her thighs and Elsa winced at the dark splotches of blood on her pants. She turned to her father and saw that his face was red with anger.

"Who is responsible for this girl?" he questioned.

The rest of the staff glanced at each other hesitantly, unsure of what to say. Elsa turned to Hans as he stepped away from Dr. Sweet.

"I am sir." he revealed.

Adgar's face contorted in disgust and Elsa felt his hand grip her shoulder and pull her towards him. She looked at Hans just in time to see him meet her glance with a pained look on his face.

"If you all could step outside please? The young lady needs some space." Dr. Sweet insisted firmly as he took out a pair of gloves and began to slip them on.

"Yes of course Dr. Sweet." Adgar nodded. He began to lead her out and Hans, Eugene, and the rest of the staff trickled out behind them.

* * *

As Dr. Sweet tended to Valery, Elsa stood beside her father under the dim glow of the cabin light. A few feet away, Hans sat on the porch steps and ran his hands through his hair. Eugene sat beside him and patted his back in attempted comfort. Half of the staff had left for the night, while a few members remained behind, waiting for the prognosis. Casting a glance behind her, Elsa hoped that Hans would look up at her, yet he kept his head down.

Just then, the door to the cabin opened and Dr. Sweet stepped out with his bag. Hans and Eugene turned and immediately sprung up, while Elsa stepped up with a held breathe.

"Ms. Fontana will be okay. I gave her some antibiotics and she needs plenty of rest. I'll stop by tomorrow to make sure her wound is healing properly." Dr. Sweet announced and wiped a hand across his brow.

"Oh Good Lord!" Eugene breathed.

"Thank you so much Dr. Sweet." Hans stammered and shook the doctor's hand.

"Is there anyone close that could stay by her side for the rest of the night?" Dr. Sweet asked.

"I can." a girl with bleach blonde hair volunteered.

"Good, if anything should happen just give me a call at once. I'm staying over at the main house. Room 201." Dr. Sweet explained. He reached into his coat pocket and handed the girl a small white card.

The doctor then turned and began to make his way down the sidewalk with a very much relieved Eugene at his side.

Elsa felt her father place a hand on her back to guide her away. As they began to walk away from the cabin, she found herself turning around and meeting Hans' glance. Adgar followed his daughter's gaze and gave the young man a final sickened shake of his head before he urged Elsa on. With a helpless sigh, the young woman could do nothing more but follow her father back to their cabin.

"Is that what my money paid for Elsa?" Adgar growled.

Elsa winced at the anger in his tone and hurried to catch up with his quick strides. "I'm sorry that I kept this a secret but Valery needed the money and if I told you the truth then you wouldn't have given it."

"You're right I wouldn't." Adgar scoffed, turning to face his daughter. "I'm starting to see a side of you I don't like Elsa. Don't think that I can't guess where you've been running off to and with whom."

When Elsa remained silent, he turned away from her and continued on. "I thought I raised you better Elsa. I'm not sure who you are anymore with the behavior I've seen from you."

"If you could just…"

"No Elsa! I won't hear it!" Adgar retorted. "I don't want you to have anything to do with those people. They're a bad influence on you."

Elsa bowed her head and swallowed down the large lump in her throat as they neared their cabin. She clenched her fists together and forced herself not to argue anymore.

In front of the door, Adgar turned to her one last time. "I mean it Elsa. I won't have you involved in their affairs, especially that boy's. Stay away from him." And with nothing more to say, the older man opened the door and marched inside.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Elsa followed her father into the dark cabin. Neither one of them spoke as they turned to their bedrooms and disappeared inside. Sitting down on her bed, Elsa released a deep sigh and turned to her right where a sleeping Anna laid sprawled out on her bed, her snowman tucked in her arms. Across their room, Elsa heard her mother's sleepy voice.

"Is everything okay Adgar?"

"Everything's fine dear."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as Elsa stood up and tiptoed out of her bedroom. In the hallway, she moved near her parents' rooms and stopped just beside their door. She peered inside and saw her father laying on his side with his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around her mother. For a few moments, Elsa stayed pressed against the wall until she heard her father begin to snore. Relieved, she moved past their room and crept to the front door. Casting a final glance at her parents' bedroom, Elsa slowly opened the door and stepped out into the warm night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Slightly breathless from her run, Elsa climbed up the steps and stopped before the cabin door. She was glad for the light shone from the window that told her Hans was still up. Casting a glance behind her, Elsa turned and knocked on the wood a few times. She stepped back and began to wait when the door opened and Hans appeared, shirtless and dressed in his black dress pants. He opened his mouth to question her when Elsa held up a hand.

"My parents are asleep. May I come in?"

Hans nodded and stepped aside to her let her through. Stroking the goose bumps on her arms, Elsa stepped inside and looked around.

The dancer's cabin was spacious and simple with a small kitchen and lounge. The curtains were pulled back from one of the windows and on the wall were a few pictures of a younger Hans standing with a tall fjord horse. Two doors to the right led to what Elsa assumed was the bedroom and bathroom, and when she turned to the couch, she noticed a few scattered pieces of clothes thrown over. On top of the coffee table was Hans' IPod and a few magazines.

"This is a nice cabin." Elsa spoke up.

She moved to the pictures on the wall and leaned in. It was a picture of a smiling Hans and the horse. They both faced the camera and Hans had his arms around the horse's neck.

"Who's this?"

"My horse Sitron." Hans answered, coming up beside her.

Elsa turned to him in surprise. "You have a horse?"

Hans nodded. "Yes, he lives on my uncle's farm. I like to go see him on the weekends whenever I'm free."

Elsa looked up at him and caught a small smile on his face. She grinned and turned back to the wall. Her gaze moved from the Hans and Sitron photograph and fell on the picture right next to it. A beautiful young woman with long auburn hair and jade green eyes starred back at Elsa in the polaroid. Her lips were curved in a pretty smile and she was dressed in a green short sleeve summer dress and blue flats. Elsa guessed right away that the woman had to be Hans' mother.

"I remember taking that picture." Hans chuckled. "My mother bought me a polaroid camera and after that we spent the entire day having photo shoots. This was the first one I took of her."

"She's beautiful." Elsa whispered and looked at the next picture.

This picture showed a toddler Hans sitting on his mother's lap and grinning wide at the camera. His mother had her arms around her son in a loving embrace and wore the same smile as the last picture.

Smiling Elsa stepped back and looked at the entire wall. Almost all of the pictures showed Hans, Sitron, and his mother. There was none that showed him with his brothers and only one had him with him and Jerome. Yet when Elsa leaned in to look at it, she noted that Hans was not smiling as he stood next to Jerome in a dark purple graduation gown and cap. Standing on the other side of Hans was a tall, attractive, blonde-haired young woman who wore a tight blue long sleeved dress, silver heels, and a face covered with make-up. The woman's appearance immediately made Elsa think about Penelope Venderfelt.

"That's Valentina, also known as The Ugly Stepmother." Hans scoffed, already answering the silent question in her mind.

Elsa turned to him. "So your mother and Jerome are…"

Hans turned to the polaroid of his mother and shook his head. "My real mother died when I was seven."

Elsa swallowed at the sudden sadness in his eyes and took his arm. Hans looked down at her and his lips curved into a small smile as he gripped her hand. Elsa returned his smile and allowed him to lead her to the lounge. When they approached the couch, Hans snatched up the few pieces of clothes.

"Sorry about the mess."

"It's fine." Elsa assured him. She stepped up to the couch and sat down. A few moments later Hans sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry for the way my father treated you." she spoke up.

Hans placed his elbows on his knees and looked at her. "Don't apologize, if he hadn't gotten Dr. Sweet then who knows what could've happened to Val."

"He didn't have to give you such a look." Elsa said, feeling her anger return as she remembered the way Adgar looked at Hans.

Pushing her thoughts of her father aside, Elsa bit down on her bottom lip and turned to Hans once more. "Why did you take the blame? You should've told him who was really responsible."

"I couldn't." Hans whispered. He avoided her glance and looked down at his lap. "Will threatened me."

Elsa moved back, her eyes widening at what she was hearing. "What? I don't…."

"After Val told me that she was pregnant I went to Will and confronted him. He told me that if I told Father about his secret then he would tell him about my past affairs. He has evidence." Hans turned away from the shocked look on Elsa's face. "Father would take his words over mine and I would be fired on the spot. I'm completely powerless against my brother."

Elsa shook her head and felt hot tears prick her eyes. "He can't just treat you like that."

Hans ran a hand through his hair. "He treats me like nothing because let's face it that's what I am."

"That's not true!" Elsa cried and gripped his arm.

"You don't understand Elsa! You don't know what it's like to go to sleep some nights and wonder if life would be better if you weren't even born! I bet you never had to wait for your nanny to come pick you up from school because no one else in your family wanted to! Or heal your own wounds after your brothers hit you!" Hans exclaimed in a broken voice.

He looked up at her with a trace of tears in his eyes. "At least you have your sister. I had no one since my mother died. As long as I continue to dance, Father is still going to treat me like an employee and my brothers are still going to make a joke out of me. My relationship with my family is never going to get better. It never has and it never will. I'm not going to give up dancing, but it still hurts to know that my own family can't accept me for who I am."

"Then make them accept it!" Elsa persisted.

"They just can't Elsa!" Hans declared and covered his face with his hands. He let out a shattered sigh and his hands fell on his lap.

"There was a time when I thought I'd show them. It was at a show here at the resort. Val and I just finished a number for my brother's birthday. I thought Father and Rubert would like it, but in the middle of the dance I noticed they weren't even looking at us! I just got so fed up that I cursed them both in front of all the guests and walked away. As I was leaving I heard Father laugh and tell his guests that I was just an overly emotional boy. And later that same night I went to sleep with a bruised lip after having a 'talk' with my father about my behavior."

Elsa said nothing as Hans stood and turned away from her. She could feel the emotions stir within him and it pained her heart to see him so broken.

"To everyone else I'm just a staff member at the resort and another person for Will to boss around. You're lucky you don't have that. You have a family who cares about you and a bright future to look forward to. You have no problems Elsa."

"No problems?" Elsa cried and stood up. "My father thinks I've changed for the worse. And since that day we kissed at the lake I became scared! Scared that I'll make the wrong choice in the end because it's the one they all expect me to make. The truth is that I don't want to loose you. I don't want to go back home and forget all this. I don't want to go back and forget _you_. I love you Hans." the last words came out in a slight tremble as Elsa watched Hans turn and face her.

Slowly, she stood up from the couch and approached him. Hans remained still as Elsa stopped before him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Dance with me."

She began to slowly sway her body and her hands moved to hold his hips. Hans felt her movements and began to sway as well. As their bodies moved together, Hans took her arms and slipped them around his neck. He then leaned in and his lips sought out hers. Nudging his lips to deepen their kiss, Elsa let out a small moan as curious hands moved up her own hips and under her blouse.

Elsa pulled back slightly and her heartbeat began to quicken as Hans grabbed the edges of her shirt and began to slip it up her body. Her arms slowly went up and Hans pulled the shirt off with ease. It fell somewhere on the floor, leaving Elsa in her strapless blue bra.

Closing the space between them, Elsa slipped her arms around Hans' neck and let her body press into his once again. Her legs moved up to go around his hips and Hans gripped her bottom and lifted her up from the ground with ease. Holding on, Elsa wrapped her legs around Hans' waist and her breathe hitched when he lowered her down a little so she was pressed up against his thighs.

Her gaze never breaking with his, Elsa let her arms fall from Hans' neck just as his own hands gripped her back to hold her. In response, her body dipped backwards, allowing Hans to lean forward and glaze her chest with a few opened mouth kisses. All the while they continued to sensually sway.

When his lips moved up her ribs and to the soft spot in between her breasts, Elsa lifted herself up and gripped his head to pull him in for another kiss. Slender fingers ran through his hair and her other hand stroked his back as their kisses turned more passionate, tongues taking control once again.

Closing her eyes, Elsa let out a soft sigh of pleasure as her hips moved against his and his lips moved from her mouth and back down to her neck. Her mind went back to the first time she and Hans danced in the main house and Elsa could not help but smile at how much she loved how she felt now as she danced in the privacy of Hans' cabin. She was no longer a curious onlooker, but one of the dancers.

Suddenly feeling bold, Elsa reached out and bit down on his bottom lip when their lips met again. As she tugged gently on the soft flesh, Hans released a small growl and gripped her ass in response. Elsa's legs slowly slipped from his moving hips yet their bodies did not stop their erotic dancing as Hans pulled his upper body back.

Elsa followed his move and let her head fall back, platinum blonde hair falling over her shoulders and back. The feeling in her lower body was making her feel dazed. Unsure if he could control himself any longer, Hans straightened and pulled Elsa back to him. Lips quickly found each other and the dancing stopped to let the desire take control.

Taking her own bottom lip in his teeth, Hans grinned at the weak groan that escaped Elsa's mouth and he let his hands slip around her chest. Elsa's breathe quickened as she felt him unhook her bra. Seconds later the garment fell away and his arms went back around to pull her close.

"Hans." Elsa moaned. She let out a low moan as her bare breasts brushed along the hard planes of his chest and her hips moved to grind against his.

She felt the grin on her neck as Hans lifted her up into his arms once again. Her legs quickly slipped around his waist and Elsa allowed Hans to carry her to the bedroom.

Inside his bedroom, Hans lowered her down on the mattress and Elsa felt a sudden rush of warmth in her core as she watched Hans prop himself on his hands and lean close to her. Her skin warmed underneath his lips as he began to kiss her navel and his fingers got to work on undoing the buttons of her shorts. Looking up at face, Hans smiled and Elsa gave him a small nod to give him permission. She dropped her head on the pillow and sighed as Hans hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of her shorts and slipped them off her legs. As soon as the article of clothing fell on the floor, Elsa closed her eyes when he returned to her.

She waited for his hands to grab at her panties and pull them down when all of a sudden a sharp gasp escaped her lips as Hans' lips touched her navel again. Her hands found their way to the bed sheets and her fingers gripped the soft materiel.

Hans let out a low chuckle and grabbed the lacy edges of her panties with his teeth. Elsa lifted her head at the light brush of his teeth and her cheeks flushed as she watched Hans pull the last slip of clothing off her body. His lips returned to her moments later and began to trail up the inside of her thighs. Lifting his head, Hans gave her an assured glance and Elsa smiled back, relaxing enough to let him to spread her.

"So beautiful." Hans whispered hotly and lowered his head to kiss the soft skin just below her navel. Elsa moaned at the new sensation and her hips pushed up, urging him to the right spot. When he spread her further open and his tongue found her pearl, Elsa gasped loudly.

"H-Hans!" she stammered.

With a low groan, Hans began to move his tongue against her in slow and firm strokes. He could hear her breathing speed up with each flick of his tongue and her body arch toward him, pleading not to stop. His hands moved to grasp her hips to keep her writhing body in front of him, all while his lips and tongue worshipped her in ways Elsa never imagined.

"Hans, please...don't...stop!" Elsa managed between gasps.

Dazed with sheer bliss, Elsa's mouth flew open to chant his name while her hands held onto the sheets. The delicious warmth was starting to spread quickly and she neared her peak. Holding her hip, Hans moved back and slipped two fingers inside her to help Elsa bring out her climax. His mouth quickly found her thighs once more and suddenly Elsa knew that she was not going to last much longer. She could feel her body spiral and her breathe quicken at the sudden sensations in her body.

Soon enough the withering and quick breathes stopped as Hans' name filled the room and Elsa felt her climax take control. Bright stars clouded her vision as Elsa dropped her hips on the bed and tried to regain her breathe.

Once the stars began to fade and her breathing began to return to normal, Elsa opened her eyes. She lifted her head up to see Hans remove his fingers and mouth from her and hover over her trembling body. He looked down at her with sudden concern.

"Are you okay?" he panted.

Elsa's lips curved into a bright smile as she looked up at him. "I never felt better." she whispered.

As the concern left Hans' face, Elsa cupped his cheek and kissed him. Her fingers found their way to his soft auburn tresses, while her other hand ghosted down to the buttons of his pants. Hans was just kissing her lips when he suddenly felt her stroke him through the fabric.

A light groan escaped his lips as Hans pulled back from her and moved off the bed. Pushing her tousled hair behind her, Elsa sat up and watched with renewed desire as Hans stood up and shed his pants and boxers. As soon as he returned to her on the bed, Elsa gripped his arms and let out a sharp gasp when she felt him brush against her thigh.

"Are you sure you want this?" Hans breathed against her lips.

Elsa stroked his biceps and placed a loving kiss on his jawline. "Yes," she looked up at his concerned face with a confident smile.

With a final kiss, Elsa turned and laid back down on the bed, her body glowing and her hair falling on the pillow around her head. Unable to tear his gaze away from her beautiful form, Hans smiled and leaned towards the nightstand. He opened the top drawer and Elsa watched him as he took out a thin foiled packet and ripped it open.

"We don't need Valery's bad luck." he smirked as he slipped on the condom.

Once he was ready, Elsa sat up and pulled him close so he hovered over her. Their bodies moved against each other and Elsa released a low hum and closed her eyes when she felt his head brush against her opening again. Loomed over her, Hans noticed her teeth biting down on her bottom lip and her brow crease in sudden nervousness.

"Relax baby." he whispered.

Elsa opened her eyes and looked up at him. She took in his beautiful green eyes and her frown turned into a light smile. She wanted this as much as he did.

"I'm ready."

Hans nodded and lined himself up at her entrance. He kept his gaze on Elsa's face as he slowly began to push in. Elsa could feel her walls stretching and a strange, uncomfortable burn begin fill her. Groaning, Hans looked up and noticed the discomfort on her face.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, giving her lips a soft kiss. He took a moment to let her get used to the feeling, and soon enough, the smile returned to Elsa's face and she pushed her hips up. The pain subsided and she suddenly wanted him to continue.

"Move!" she commanded softly.

With a light nod, Hans slowly pulled out and thrust back into her. Elsa let out a sharp cry and gripped his arms with each thrust. Her body became to hum with a combination of pleasure and pain as Hans picked up a steady rhythm. With each thrust, the pain eased and was replaced by a seering pleasure, something Elsa never felt before. This feeling of Hans inside her felt so good that soon Elsa found herself moving her hips in time with his.

"Faster!" she breathed, and Hans obliged by picking up his speed. Keeping a good grip on his arms, Elsa's mouth opened in a mute scream.

Dazed, Hans leaned in and kissed her hard and open-mouthed. Returning his kiss with equal passion, Elsa dug her nails into his upper arms and her hips continued to meet his thrusts in an entirely new dance.

Soon enough his thrusts became more fast and frantic and everything was becoming a blur, yet Elsa did not leave Hans' gaze, even when she lost her grip on his arms and the hand that was not on her hip came down to stroke her clit.

Certain that she could no longer hold it, Elsa screamed his name a second time as she felt the familiar feeling of another climax crash over her. A sudden and unbearable pleasure rushed through her veins and another set of bright stars clouded her mind as Elsa let her body spiral over the edge. Half lidded and kissing her lips, Hans continued to move inside her until his own release came and Elsa's name shakily escaped his lips.

Completely spent, his arms collapsed on either side of her and Elsa groaned as Hans' body fell on hers. The only sound that filled the room was the couples' breathing as they focused on regaining their breathes. When she felt her heart finally calm down, Elsa opened her eyes and looked up at the young man. Hans looked down at her and met her gaze. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you."

The confession made Elsa grow warm with delight as she closed her eyes and kissed him back with equal love. "I love you too."

A light smile appeared on Hans' face as he moved off her. After disposing the condom in a nearby trashcan, Hans slipped back into bed and Elsa snuggled close to him, her body aglow. Pushing the sweaty bangs from her forehead, Hans pressed one last soft kiss on the forehead before he grabbed the sheets and pulled it over their bodies.

As Hans began to drift off to sleep, Elsa nuzzled her face into his neck and draped her arm over his chest. With her troubles and the argument with her father long gone from her mind, Elsa began to fall asleep to the steady beating of Hans' heart.


End file.
